Kings of Winter
by BoyishVoid
Summary: A Powerful North with only a few changes to the history of Westeros. !Rewritten as Reign of Winter!
1. Chapter 1

Timeline is a bit modified.

King Brandon 'The Builder' Stark, the first of his name, King of the First Men, King of Winterfell, stood atop a hill watching his greatest creation being built. The Long Night had just ended. He had lived his entire life in the longest winter in the history of the world, lasting for 500 years. With the Long Night fading away so too had the White Walkers. He himself had killed more the hundreds of White Walkers with his bronze blade enchanted by the Children of the Forest.

They came to us just before the long night. They explained to us that these abominations were created to stop the First Men's advance into Westeros. But soon after its creation the Pact was signed. They attempted to contain these creatures, in the far frozen north of the land of always winter. They had succeeded for 4000 years, but as time went by they grew smarter more powerful. Using the dead bodies of the first men and animals, they had created more White Walkers, and skeletal creatures known as the came down to warn the First Men about these abominations and a powerful house known as house Stark, took these warnings and rallied their bannermen. House Umber, house Mormont, house Cerwyn, and house Reed. They too had brought their own bannermen. With this force of 10,000 men they fought the White Walkers, with the Children of the Forest, the Giants. They forced the White Walkers back and now King Brandon Stark is building the wall to forever hold against the White Walkers.

King Brandon Stark realized there will be other First Men Clans on the other side of the wall so he sent his rangers to collect all the clans, and the giants and bring them to him four moons ago, and they have all slowly come further south, across the almost finished wall. The different clans came to him and swore fealty. House Thenn was formed. Soon followed by house Iceriver, house Giantsbane, house Beasthhorn, house Hornfoots, house Whitetree, and house Frost. The giants formed the house Giantarm, under the Magnar of Lun the Wise.

The giants brought their massive mammoths. They herded and cared for mammoths, and mammoths were a great boon to house Stark. They had a lot of meat, fat, and fur. They could be used as living war machines or a strong workforce. Allowing the northerners to move around great weights with ease. The Children taught the First Men how to become a warg, and how to become a greenseer. King Brandon seemed to be particularly gifted in this area. And with this change, the North would become the strongest region of Westeros.

Winterfell is a mighty fortress. Winterfell is a huge castle complex spanning many acres and protected by two massive walls. The walls is tall and thick enough to withstand the giants. There is a fast growing town outside, the winter town. Winterfell was built around an ancient godswood and over natural hot springs. The Godswood was as old as Westeros, and it houses the Children. It has one massive Weirwood tree taller far vaster and taller than 10 giants, and many smaller Weirwoods. The water from the hot springs is piped through walls and chambers to heat them, making Winterfell more comfortable than other castles during the harsh northern winters.

Inside the walls, the complex is composed of many dozens of courtyards, few gardens and large open spaces. Weapons training and practice take place in those yards. The inner ward is a second, much more open space in the castle where archery practice takes place. It is located next to the Frost tower. Inside Winterfell stands the inner castle, which contains the Great Keep and the Great Hall. The Great hall was big enough to house around 10 dozen giants, and 10,000 men. The Great Keep was the most beautiful and effective keep in all of Westeros. It was not beautiful because of lavish decorations and artwork, but because of a simple stark beauty. Like a winter rose.

King Brandon Stark sat on his upon his throne, which was another marvelous thing. Made from Ironwood, and Weirwood, the throne had many wolves snarling on it. In all different colors, white, grey black brown. His crown upon his brown, a crown of swords made of bronze. He was 53 name days old and he knew that he had naught much time to live. His heir Rickard Stark had his father's looks. Tall with brown hair, grey eyes, high cheekbones, and a long face. He was a very skilled swordsman. He wielded a great sword made of enchanted bronze. He trained daily, fighting many guards and other warriors, many time fighting multiple enemies.

The Crowned Prince Rickard was a strong fighter, war-time leader and a strategist, but he was not the greatest at negotiations, and running a country on a daily basis. But his younger brother Prince Torrhen was a skilled fighter preferring the dual wielding style. An unusual one, but he is very proficient at it. Not nearly the best but good enough to have a decent chance in a battle. But his skill was in the diplomacy, economics, ruling the small folk, and running the country.

Together they formed a great team, allowing each other to flourish in their respected area. Prince Rickard fought with the standing army, fighting back barbarians, and bandits. He gained a reputation as the Strong Wolf. While his younger brother slowly took control of the finances from his father, and nearly doubling the amount of money being raised by house Stark.

On King Brandon's death bed, he looked upon his two sons and said "My child, you will have many enemies in your future in uniting the the North and the Neck. But together, and only together will you be able to accomplish such a dream. Only together will you beat the Red Kings, and control the North. I see a great future for house Stark, and you must make your mark." and with those words, the first King of Winter, King Brandon "The Builder" Stark died.

It is three years, since the death of the first Winter King. And King Rickard was planning the strike against the Red King.

"My Magnars, the Dreadfort might be strong but we have giants and mammoths unlike them, and house Bolton rely on fear more than actual skill in leadership and fighting. Once they are pushed back they will be forced to retreat into the fort which we can then starve them for a week, afterwards attacking them." said King Rickard.

"That might be true, your grace but to get those men and giants across to the Dreadfort, they will be notified and rally their own bannermen. We must have a plan to destroy those men." said Magnar Umber.

"Brother, he is correct, and I suggest you lead an army to lure the Boltons, to the lonely hill in which another army will be hidden in. The bait army must contain mammoths and giants, or they will never believe that the army is the real deal." said Prince Torrhen.

"I agree, but to make it truly believable, I must lead the charge." said King Rickard.

"Yes, by doing so, they will truly believe you are committing to the army." said Magnar Mormont.

"Very well my Magnars, I believe we have a plan. Magnar Thenn you shall be leading the army within the lonely hills, with the council of Magnar Mormont. Make sure the smaller army is able to get into the lonely hills without getting detected. Magnar Reed I you are far away, but I would like you to prepare your men just in case, but make sure to be loud about it. We want the Red Kings to know that there are more men coming. They will lose moral knowing that we will have back up men. The rest of you, my Magnars shall join me." said King Rickard. "Brother, I need you to remain and rule the north when I am absent."

Scoffing Prince Torrhen says "When am I not?"

With a booming laughter from the group left to gather their men. And King Rickard turned to Prince Torrhen.

"Brother while I am gone the North must be running smoothly. There can be no chance for a rebellion. We will not have the men to deal with it, nor get to back fast enough. You must keep the moral high, and Winter Town happy." said King Rickard.

"Don't worry about that, brother. I have been dealing with these kind of things for a while, you must make sure you come back."

"Very well, we will both keep our promises."

King Rickard road with the bait host, with his greatsword, Ice, strapped across back. It was made of enchanted bronze like his father's weapon. The ambush host in the lonely hill was in position.

He turned around to the Magnars and said "Set up camp here. Slightly closer to the forest then necessary. Make sure that we throw a big feast to make it look like soldiers are drunk. Make sure in the middle of the night they dress in the leather armor and go to the nearest gate way as possible. And they will receive further orders."

"Your grace, may I ask why you are doing this?" asked the Magnar Frost.

"But beating their ambush will lead to a moral boost, give us something to mock the enemies. By mocking them, we will be able to better lure out the Boltons. They are prideful creatures, and if we provoke them they will respond. So when we lead them to the lonely hills they will be annoyed enough to follow us to the hills." said King Rickard.

"Very well your grace,"

"Magnar Umber I would like you to do something very important for me." said King Rickard, and he quickly explained his plan, and explaining Magnar Umber's part.

"I will get my men on it right away."

The Bolton men made their way to the wooden camp walls. They quietly went over the wall, and approached the men guarding the gate and slit their throats. They died before they could even utter a sound. The two assassins, signaled the army to come down to the camp by extinguishing the left torch.

The army quickly but quietly entered the camp going moving to the tents to slay the sleeping men. Most of the army was at the tents ready to sent it on fire, and slay the men and giants as they come out. The Red King's son Ramsay Bolton laughing in glee. Imagining this battle being called the Raping of the Wolves. And being remembered as the leader of the Raping of the Wolves. Hoping to be able to skin and flay Rickard Stark, he gave the signal to start.

With the signal the most of the Bolton army threw the torch on the tent waiting for the men to come out. The few impatent ones just barged in and stabbed and the sleeping form of the man. Till no blood came out, they moved towards the 'dead body' and saw it was not a dead body, it wasn't even alive. It was a dummy. The men realizing that they were in a trap rushed out of the tent to warn the men.

"IT'S A TRAP! THERE IS NOBODY IS-"

The Bolton man was interrupted by an arrow sticking out of his mouth. And behind him there were hundreds of fire arrows being shot at the camp. It was terrible, the arrows looked like a rain of fire, and red slamming into the Boltons. The camp walls were caught immediately lighting on fire. The parts of the walls most likely soaked in mammoth's oil. The fire started to cause panic within the men and they all tried to run towards the three gates. Bolton men trampled themselves as they tried to leave, shot with arrows, and burned by getting to near the walls.

Finally a few Bolton men was able to trickle out of the gate, only to be met with giants, mammoths and men waiting to kill them.

That night the grounds near the long lake was named red lands. Because the grass was covered within the Red King's men's blood. Ramsay Bolton lost an arm, and his bastard brother lost an eye. Instead of the battle being known as the Raping of the Wolves it was known as the Massacre by Red Rain.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bolton attacking force was decimated. Completely overrun with only a few stragglers making it back to the Dreadfort. What was an attacking force of 25000 men, only 5000 returned. The two Bolton heirs had major injuries and were barely surviving. King Roose Bolton seeing these men trickle in, he was pissed. Throwing everything off of his desk he yelled at his servant to bring him the two sons.

The servant replied "Are you sure your grace, they are nearly dead and they require medical attention?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FLAYED! IF NOT GET THE FUCK OUT, AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

"You called for us father?"

"You fucking idiot! How could you lose so fucking badly! Because of your fucking failure, even the bloody servant is questioning me!" screamed Roose Bolton. "And not only that you lost us 20000 men, and your fucking sword arm!"

"I am sorry father, I underestimated the idiot puppy."

"You say idiot, yet you got massacred by the idiot puppy! And you, you fucking bastard how the hell did you fail to inform your brother that his plan was fucking idiotic! And not only that you failed to protect him!"

"I apologize father, I will not make the same mistake."

"Get out of my fucking sight! You two better be ready to leave within the end of the moon!"

King Rickard Stark was talking with his Magnars. "My Magnars, how many men did we lose?"

"We lost around 1000 men, your grace." replied Magnar Umber.

"I must say your grace your plan with the dummies was engenius." said Magnar Giantsbane.

"Thanks you Magnar Giantsbane."

"Call me Tormund, your grace."

"Very well Tormund, you did well routing the Bolton shall lead the vanguard with me in luring the boltons out. They will likely come out when their bannermen get here to break the 'siege' of the Dreadfort. We have to make it look like we are actually putting in an effort to siege them. When the bannermen charge at us, we must make it look like we are running. Magnar Lun, you must lead the giants out first, they will be very xenophobic and will be more willing to believe that the giants fled first. As soon as the bannermen arrive, I will lead the 'fleeing' men, because it will be more believable that the men ran away, because their king ran away." said King Rickard explaining the plan. "Magnar Cerwyn tell the men in the lonely hills that they must look out for the bannermen coming and that will signal for them to prepare for the ambush."

"I shall do it immediately your grace."

"Magnar Glover, I need you to do something for me as well."

King Rickard walked along the men's camp outside of Dreadfort all of the captains were informed of the plans and were to lead their men as soon as he 'fled'. They were now just waiting for the bannermen to attack. It was going to be any day now. And with that thought a battle horn was sang through the morning sky.

All of the men knowing that it was the enemy bannermen, they all prepared themselves. King Rickard jumped on his horse and 'fled' at just the right time for most if not all the men to be able to leave the camp.

The Bolton me after being fed very little, due to rationing, all wanted to kill the Starks. And Ramsay Bolton wanted to make up for his mistake and gain his honor and reputation back, commanded the men to leave the Dreadfort and join with the bannerman in crushing the Starks.

"You grace, the Boltons and their bannermen are coming at us. The Boltons are leaving the Dreadfort" said Magnar Tormound.

"Good! They fell for it! Now we have to hope Magnar Thenn and Magnar Mormont was able to their part!"

The Stark men went into the ambush spot. The spot was a valley that had a small entry point but a wide and large valley. The archers ran up the hill joining the archers on top of the hill. The men went to the other end of the valley, acting like they were trapped.

As the Bolton men ran into the valley Ramsey grinned like a maniac and said "So the puppy is trapped. How courageous of you to run away at the sight of the enemy!"

Seeing as though most of the Bolton army including the bannermen was in the valley, Knh Rickard said, "I wasn't running you fool! I was leading you into a trap!. Magnar Thenn, Magnar Mormont, do it now!"

With that the archers appeared out of the small cover and hiding spots. Realizing that they were trapped, Ramsey yelled "Get out, turn around and leave!"

But the men couldn't leave, for the Mormonts had advised that they had their men guard the mouth of the valley when they began firing arrows into the Bolton men. The entrance to the valley being small and thin, they could hold of the bigger force even with the smaller fighting force.

The battle could not even be called a battle. The Bolton men got totally destroyed. They were massacred by the Stark men. With arrows raining down, and and being sandwiched from both side, they never stood a chance.

King Roose Bolton from his high tower saw a the Bolton army marching back to and smiled. Finally the wolf was broken. They could now march to Winterfell and claim it for their own. The flayed men was flying proudly as the men made their way back. You could see the dents and cuts on the armor.

He walked down towards the gate and said "Open the gates! The Bolton men are coming back after flaying a wolf!"

The gate opened up allowing the men to trickle in. He looked at the leader. He didn't look like Ramsey but he was familiar. Tall, with brown hair was a northern look. He looked bigger the Ramsey. And when the man turned to look at him, he was shocked.

Grey eyes! The Stark eyes, with this realization he screamed "These are not Bolton men! This is Stark men!"

As soon as Roose said that the Stark men moved instantly. They cut the chains that opened and closed the main gates. The person Roose now realizes in Magnar Tormund quickly slew his man-at-arms master, easily the best swordsman and fighter in the group, while the Strong Wolf charged at him. He slew 10 men with ease while moving over to him. Roose pulled out his own bronze blade. Even after engaging only the first blow one could see that Rickard was a far superior swordsman and fighter.

After the 10 clash Rickard disarmed Roose, and knocked him out. He then turned to Magnar Tallhart and said "Please have him chained and when he wakes up bring him to me with his two sons. Magnar Lon please bring the small folk to the execution area nicely. Inform them that their tormentors will be executed."

Rickard stood by the execution stand, sharpening his sword sullenly. When Roose, and Ramsay Bolton was brought with his bastard brother Roose Snow, he walked over and said "Roose Bolton you have fought the one true King of the North, flayed many men, and tortured the small folk. Flaying was banned by King Brandon Stark. How do you plead?"

Roose screamed "FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE A STARK YOU ARE SAFE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Very well, I find you guilty of all crimes, and sentence you to die. I, King Rickard Stark the first of my name. King of the First Men, the Children of the Forest, and the Giants. I, Magnar of Winterfell, sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?"

"FUCK YOU, YOU WOLF BITCH! I WILL FLAY YOU ALIVE!"

King Rickard nodded to Magnar Torrhen Mormont, and he pushed Rooses head down. And with a mighty swing Roose no longer had a head. The blade was not sharp enough to cut through the head easily, but because of his strength he was able to.

He then turned to Ramsay Bolton. "You have to answer the same crimes crimes. How do you plead?"

Ramsay got on his knees and begged. "Please your grace be merciful. Let me live. I shall swear myself to you. I can become part of your Magnar, and be Magnar Bolton of the Dreadfort. Please I beg you."

"I have considered your request and I shall deny it. I find you guilty of all crimes, and sentence you to die. I, King Rickard Stark the first of my name. King of the First Men, the Children of the Forest, and the Giants. I, Magnar of Winterfell, sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?"

"Please your grace I beg you. Let me live. I don't even need to be a Magnar. I can just be a peasant. Just let me live."

Ignoring those words he once again nodded to Magnar Torrhen Mormont, and he pushed Ramsey's head down, and like his father's his head was chopped off. The same thing happened with the bastard son.

King Rickard then turned to the bannermen of house Bolton, and said "Magnars, I have not come to execute all of you. You were just following your duty in helping your king. And I will let you continue to be the Magnars but only if you swear yourself to myself or Magnar Tormund Giantsbane of the Dreadfort, or Magnar Umber of the Last Hearth. And Magnar Thenn, I gift you the Broken Branch which you, Magnar Hornwood are not using. You are to build a harbor there, to increase trade."

"I, Magnar Eddard Hornwood, pledge myself and my house to the Dreadfort we pledge the faith of Hornwood. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, my Magnar. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, Mangar Tormund Giantsbane, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."

"I, Magnar Benjin Ramsworth, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell we pledge the faith of Ramsgate. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Rickard Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."

"I, Magnar Jon Thenn, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell we pledge the faith of yet built Widow's Watch. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Rickard Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."

"I, Magnar Waymen Locke, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell we pledge the faith of Oldcastle. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Rickard Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."

"I, Magnar Tormund Giantsbane, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell, we pledge the faith of the Dreadfort. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Rickard Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been almost two thousand years since the union of the Northern Kingdom. King Benjin "the Scholar" Stark invented writing. Granting the north the ability to record its history. He himself wrote 10 books all detailing important Stark Kings, and taught all the Magnars sworn to house Stark, with the Magnar's teaching their bannermen. With this written history, better battle strategy could be formed by learning from one's mistake, and the long standing history of the North could be recorded.

* * *

Prince Tormund "the Mathematician" Stark invented the mathematics, with the basics of addition, subtraction, and division. Trade grew with in the north with these new developments. Items could be better tracked and certain items grew in value due to rarity, or craftsmanship.

* * *

Magnar Wun Giantsarm developed the idea of currency in the form of coins. House Stark seeing great value in such an idea, immediately took the idea, made three coins, tin, bronze, and copper. 10 tin was worth one bronze, and 10 bronze was worth 1 copper. Most animal pelts fell within the bronze range. Artworks, clothing or woodworks were in the copper area. A member of house Stark always tried to keep track of the coins trying to make the number stay even. Knowing that having too many coins will make them lose value, but having too little would cause a shortage in coins.

* * *

Magnar Rickard Iceriver developed map making. With many tries, they had found mostly accurate versions. Bringing profit for the house. Teaching the small folk. They raised enough money to raise a keep. Their keep was located between the splitting of the river White Knife. Built by a few giants and men, their keep was a moderate sized one, with their main skill being map making.

* * *

King Gandar Stark realizing the potential of the area of the neck, hired many giants and men to build a grand keep there only second to Winterfell. He explained his plan to his Magnars, and agreeing that this could be the last and the strongest line of defence for the North. After 17 years of building, it was complete with 20 towers, connected by bridge to the central main Keep. The walls were high and thick. The surrounding lands being swampy making it much harder for men to attack. It was impossible to take from the South, and extremely difficult to take from the North.

King Gandar made a pact with the crannogmen promising that they will not attack them in return that they attack any enemy who might dare to attack this keep. King Gandar Stark gave it to his youngest brother, forming the cadet branch of house Stark, the Guardwolfs. They were to guard the keep, now named Wolf's Watch, with their lives. He acquired rice from a Yi Tish trader, after learning that these require to be grown in swampy lands, and could practically last forever if stored right. After a few decades, house Guardwolfs's and their small folk has perfected the ways in growing rice, and made many profit from it as it was a great boon for winter.

* * *

King Theon "the Sisterwolf" Stark conquered the three sisters, one of the reasons for his name. The other being the fact that he was the only male out of 6 children. He quickly struck against the sisters, using the navy which house Thenn had built up. The island was overwhelmed by the giants. He gifted each island to house Beasthorn, house Whitetree, and house Frost. They were suppose to guard them from the vale Vale, and force all ships that pass to pay the toll. Allowing all three houses to rise in power and build their own navy and not rely on the Thenn.

House Beasthorn had great areas for fishing, allowing food for winter. House Whitetree had extremely fertile lands especially for the Weirwood trees. They grew trees, there giving the space to the Children. They inreturn of the act of kindness were able to make bows out of the wood, which were currently the greatest tree to make bows out of. By this point most of the Children had moved up to the North, or the Neck, as they were truly accepted there, unlike the Southern area. House Frost had the coldest of islands where everything seemed to freeze. Seeing this as an opportunity, house Frost tried to sell ice to the South. Carriages were not fast enough to transport the ice before it melted, but with boats and the location of the island, they were quickly able sell ice to the Reach and the Stormlands making a great profit.

* * *

King Wiken "the Explorer" Stark lead the exploration the the land of Always Winter, discovering Direwolves and their friendliness to house Stark brought back 1000 direwolves, and a reward to any hunter who could bring a Direwolf to Winterfell. With the Alpha of the pack being bonded with King Wiken Stark, he and his kids will always have a familiar Direwolf pet. They were fiercely loyal, and protective. And because of house Stark's gift with the art of warging with an animal, they could receive a powerful guardian at all times.

But his greatest achievements is finding the 5000 massive birds. They were bigger than giants, the biggest bird was able to carry the giants. They could travel at extreme speeds, and had great maneuverability. They were named Tonitruavem which literally meant thunderbird.

* * *

Prince Talmen Stark founded the Order of the Frozen Rangers. They would be the only people with the ability to use and ride the Tonitruavem. All members must be a warg. They could be royalty, sons of Magnar, or mere commoner. As long as they are gifted in the area of being a warg, and judged to be pure of heart, they were allowed in. There can only be 3000 members at a time, and must be a warg because while in the air no mistake must be allowed, because it could result in your death. They were to be scouts, and aerial fighters. They trained their entire life on the bow, and was suppose to be able to hit another rider from a 75 meter distance, while riding. And this level could only be achieved through years and years of practice.

They would train for a minimum of 5 years, to become a Ranger. A Snow Ranger is earned through 2 years on the field or a pretty impressive act. A Frost Ranger requires one to be a Snow Ranger, and an additional 2 years of service, or an impressive act. And the Frozen Rangers were the elite. To achieve that rank one must best a current Frozen Ranger in an archery competition, as well as a flying competition. There could only ever be 50 Frozen Rangers at a time. In a war time situation these rangers would command 59 rangers. Talmen Stark was the first Frozen rangers, and started the books recording and listing all of the Frozen Rangers and listing their accomplishments.

* * *

King Karhen Stark asked the Children to use their gifts to create a small divide between the lands behind Wolf's Watch. The Children having destroyed the arm of Dorne, and created the marches of the neck, told King Karhen that the request could be easily fulfilled. Within a week the grounds near behind Wolf's Watch shook, ever so slightly splitting apart. And within the day the shaking stopped, and a wide, but shallow river bed was formed. There was very little water within the beds, as neither ends connected to the ocean. He used the mammoths, giants and men to hollow further dig out the ground. Once confidant that they could hold many ships, far greater in size then what they have currently, they carefully weakened the parts that connected to the ocean. And after 4 long years, the Wolf's Canal was built.

And after another 10 years, near the Wolf's Watch and on either side of the Wolf's Canal there were 2 pairs of massive statues built. One pair of statues depicted King Brandon "the Builder", King ", and King Rickard "Strong Wolf". They faced towards the Iron Islands. King Gandar and King Theon "the Sisterwolf", faced towards Essos. These statues were massive, and between them, there was mechanism inside of the statue, that once used, would pull enchanted chains out of the water, and make a barrier stopping the progression of any boats. The enchantment on the chain made it impossible to rust, and made it 10 times more difficult to break. House Guardwolf man the towers, that connected to the side of the statue, that hold the mechanisms.

They had three bridges at the very thinnest point of the canal, which was near the keep. The bridges was just a long drawbridge. House Guardwolf made money by adding a small fee to get across the water. Some small folk even started a ferry business, ferrying few people across, but for a much smaller fee.

* * *

King Brandon "the Bloody Wolf" Stark lead the invasion of the Iron Islands after the Ironborn tried to kidnap his betrothed, Lyanna Mormont. He was able to bring in the navy through the canal, and bring the giants over. They landed Blacktyde Islands. They quickly moved on to Orkmont, then splitting up to attack Old Wyk and Harlaw at the same time. But 3 years they had controlled all islands except the island of Pyke. And with the men all ready they attacked pyke from all fronts, quickly overwhelming the Greyirons. They had all but wiped out the Greyiron line, and made the Greyjoys the Oberjarl Magnar of the Iron Island, and marrying the last of the Greyirons, a yound girl, Yara Greyiron who was very beautiful, having ample chest, a pretty face, and black hair, to his oldest son. They could continue their pillaging ways as long as they didn't attack the Northern Kingdom, and didn't take slaves. The Greyjoys agreed to these terms and soon became one of house Stark's greatest allies.

* * *

King Therrn Stark prepared the North and the Islands for war against the Skagos. They told the Greyjoys to prepare their navy just in case but not to move them because they would most likely not need them. The Three Sisters prepared their navy, and so did hous Thenn. Using these boats they transferred giants, mammoths and men to crush the three house within Skagos. House Hornfoot was given Skagos, to rule over it, with the three houses as their bannermen. The island had some rich fishing lands, as well as seals, which had a lot of fat. Useful for making candles. With that all of the clans of the First Men who would have been stuck on the other side of the wall, had keeps of their own, and helped with the Northern economy, army, population, and technological advancements.

* * *

The North was prospering, under good, effective, and honest ruling, the North had great trading, good lands, and the strongest army, and navy of all the many kingdoms of Westeros. And although house Stark was known to be honorable, they were also brutal when provoked. The Boltons, the Three Sisters, Grey Irons, and Skaggosians are examples of what happens.

King Thenar Stark was having a peaceful day till a house from the Westerlands, Vale, and the Reach came to the North, and seeked audience with King Thenar. They met in the throne room, and very interesting proposition was made to them by the three house.

Magnar Peverall was a old house from the Vale, but they were attacked from refusal to change their religion from the Old gods, to the Seven. They were attacked and they barely survived. They came to seek refuge, in return of information which may be very useful to the North. King Thenar was going to offer them refuge any way, agreed very quickly.

"I shall give you lands in the hills of Rills, you can mine the granite, and sell it as raw material or sell stone artworks. You will be Magnar of the Rills. Now you must keep your end of the bargain."

"Your grace, the Andals and the Seven plan to conquer all of Westeros, and convert all religion into the Faith of the Seven. The Arryn of the Vale willingly converted and allowed these men into Westeros. They are marrying into the families, and they are doing the same thing in the Reach, Westerlands, Riverlands and the Stormlands. Only region not converting easily, is the North and Dorne. They have murdered most if not all the Children south of the Neck, and burned all of the Weirwoods"

"THEY DID WHAT! HOW DARE THEY! THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN MESS WITH THE NORTH AND THE OLD GOD! The Old gods have proven their existence through the Breaking of the Arm, the Hammers of the Water, and their help in the creation of the Wolf Canal!"

"Yes your grace, I completely agree so does the Mountain clans."

"They shall be your small folk as they already knows how to survive in mountains and hills, Magnar Peverell. I believe there are already some clans in the hills known as Hill clans. You are to gain their allegiance, and create your keep."

"Thank you, your grace." said Magnar Peverell turning around and discussing with his men.

Lord Gryffin was a relatively new house from the Westerlands and after offending the Lannisters barely left the Westerlands from the Lannister assassination attempts. He stepped forwards and said "Your grace, if you allow me to settle in the mountains of the North, I can start a mining operation within those mountains. They must contain some silver, gems or some kind of precious metal. Those mountains are almost the size of the Westerlands!"

"That is a very good idea. Magnar Peverell you are to give half of your Mountain clan for house Gryffin. They will be use to living in such conditions already. House Stark shall provide you with a thousand small folk as well for one condition. That should be enough for house Gryffin to start out. Do you follow the Old gods?"

"No your grace. I follow the Seven."

"The only way for you to become a Magnar in the North is if you follow the Old gods. Are you willing to convert?"

"I am your grace."

"Then rise Magnar Godric Gryffin. I shall provide you the thousand small folk by the end of the week, and you shall also take 100 Children who fled from the south, and a 400 more, They shall plant a Weirwood tree in your godswood. And educate you in the ways of the Old gods."

"Thank you, your grace."

And finally house Manderly stood up. They said "Your grace, I am an exiled house from the Reach. I insulted the house Gardener's lord for his weakness, and I told him I shall never serve a weakling like him. He took this badly, but like I already told you my lord he was a weakling. He just exiled my family from the Reach. So i took all my wealth and came here. The strongest of the Kingdoms, in hoping that I would be allowed a new home. I could offer you the knowledge of how to farm better. How to make things such as fertilizers, and how to make iron weapons."

"I shall allow you to settle on my land if you meet a few of my conditions. First you must convert to the Old gods and you and your children shall be educated by the Children in the ways of the Old god. Second your heir's and his heir must marry a Northern man. Third you must teach us what these fertilizers, and 'iron' weapons are, before you leave for the end of the White Knife river. Should you do so I shall offer even you, your own bannermans"

"I shall graciously accept, your grace."

"Good Magnar Lorel Manderly. My smiths shall meet you tomorrow afternoon, an hour after lunch. And my farmers shall meet you for these fertilizers an hour after you meet the smiths."

"I shall have my men ready with the material by then. Thank you, your grace"

"Brother would you please send house Iceriver a message telling Magnar Brandon that he must swear himself to house Manderly. Do the same with Magnar Ramsey Ramsworth, and Magnar Waymen Locke."

"Magnar Peverell, and Magnar Gryffin, should you be successful in leading your land, you should have to promote people into Magnars to run different parts of you regions. You will be able to have bannermen soon enough."

"I, Magnar Godric Gryffin, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell, we pledge the faith of Godric Hollow. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Thenar Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."

"I, Magnar Ignotus Peverell, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell, we pledge the faith of Death's Rest. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Thenar Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."

"I, Magnar Lorel Manderly, pledge myself and my house to the Winterfell, we pledge the faith of White Harbor. Hearth and harvest and I yield up to you, your grace. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless, and justice to all, and we shall never fail you."

"I, King Thenar Stark, pledge to grant mercy to your weak, help your helpless, and give justice to all. I accept your oaths."


	4. Chapter 4

King Thenar with his new Magnar's, was prepared for the Andal invasion three years later. They learned how to forge iron, and house Stark had a great sword, named Frost, made of enchanted iron which was a better version of enchanted bronze. The children decided to name the metal, Frostiron, replacing the Celestial bronze. Only the major houses wielded Frostiron. Every house but house Giantsbane, and house Stark, wielded a longsword. House Giantsbane choosing to wield dual axes, and house Stark it's great sword. The Northern army was prepared to respond at any moment. The Eastern and Western navy was closely watching the Stormlands, and the Westerlands.

* * *

King Jaime Lannister knew the North's strength was growing even further. They could currently match two of the six kingdoms alone, but at the rate they were growing they will be able to match three by the next 50 years. He knew that his only chance for ever taking the North with the support of house Durrandon, house Arryn, and house Gardener. He wrote a letter to each of the lords and sent out a raven to Storm's End, the Eyrie, and Highgarden, asking for a meeting at Casterly Rock.

* * *

After four moon, the Storm King, the King of the Mountain and Vale, and the King of the Reach meet in the Casterly Rock. Casterly Rock was an massive structure built grander than any other keep not located in the North. The hall of a thousand lights was a marvel. With a throne made purely of god, and the meeting table, which all the kings were sitting on.

"We all know why we are here. The Northern heathens are too powerful. Between us, and the Seven's Faith Militant, we can destroy the North!"

"Why didn't you get the Mudd Kings?" asked King Garth Gardener.

"They are too divided trying to unite their lands, and will be of no use to us." replied King Jamie.

"How would we get the Seven to go to war with us?" asked King Durran Durrandon.

"We offer the Northern region. They will jump at the chance to convert the only region who refuses to be converted."

"And how shall we divide the lands?" asked King Robin Arryn.

"I shall get the Iron Islands, the Flint Cliffs, the Rills, and all the way to the Stoney shore. House Arryn can receive, the Neck, the Three Sisters, and the regions of Wolf's Watch, and White Harbor. House Gardeners can receive the regions of Winterfell, from the Lonely Lake, to the Barrowlands. And house Durrandon shall receive everything else. Is this agreeable?"

"It is. I must say you seemed to have put a lot of thought into this?" said King Garth.

"Of course I have. We are seeing more and more Northern gold, and precious gems. Their Ironwood is the most useful wood, seconded by Weirwood. They have giants and mammoths, amazing work force, but also the greatest living war machines. They have the greatest amount of land, the best navy, and they now know how to make iron, and a special type of iron which is harder and lighter. Supposedly just below the mysterious Valyrian Steel." explained King Jaime. "If we allow this to continue we shall never be able to beat them. We must beat them now, or forever be under their power."

"I agree, and I can assure you, the Faith Militant will follow you. As long as you allow the destruction of the Old Gods." said King Robin

"All of us here are converted, so there will be no objections from any of us."

"We shall meet with our armies in 5 moons, in the beginning of the Neck. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

And at that moment the Andal invasion of the North was planned.

* * *

The greatest army of all time was assembled in the mouth of the Neck. A force of 120,000 men, 30,000 Lannister men, 25,000 Durrandon men, 30,000 Gardener men, 20,000 Arryn men, and 15,000 of the Seven Faith Militant. They had around 20,000 cavalry, 10,000 knights, ranging from sworn swords, to hedge knights looking to make a name. The rest were small folk given a weapon. They were overconfident in their knight's ability and cavalry expecting the Northern 'heathens' to not know how to deal with cavalry. King Robin, King Garth, and High Septon lead the army to Wolf's Watch, while King Jaime lead the Western navy to attack while King Durran lead the Eastern launch at Widow's Watch.

King Garth looked at his army marching slowly towards Wolf's Watch. Hard days fell upon the Army moving towards Wolf's Watch. Sickness fell upon his soldiers, Craggomen stole supplies killed night guards, and poisoned their water. By the time they reached the outskirts of Wolf's Watch, 30,000 of their small folk deserted. Although they didn't know it then, all deserters was escorted to the North and given new lives. This gave the male population a big boost, allowing for more farmers, and workers.

King Garth rode up to the gates of Wolf's Watch and yelled in the Old Tongue, "King Thenar Stark! This is your last chance! As long as you give up your gods, the Giants and the Children, the Iron Islands and the Three Sisters, you are your family will be allowed to continue ruling!"

"Ha! You think I will bow to some southerner! Wolf's Watch was built to stop any invasions from the South! Built by Giants, enchanted by the Children, and we are the Old God's champion! You think you and your Seven will save you up here! You are within the territories of the Old God. Come face your death!"

Hearing that, the High Septon road up to speak. "You Northern heathen, there is no place no within the power of the Seven. There is no Old Gods! The Seven shall grant us victory-"

Before he could continue, King Thenar spat on the High Septon and yelled "Did your Seven protect you from that?! Or the losing your supplies, or being poisoned?! Ha, come here and we shall put your skulls and bones within the swamps of the neck! CREATED BY THE CHILDREN THROUGH THE OLD GOD"S POWER!"

Enraged the High Septon yelled "CHARGE!"

The men charged forward with the few siege equipment left, following their enraged leader, but as soon as they charged a wave of arrows flew towards the men. The first wave alone, killed a couple hundred men. By the time they reached the walls more than a thousand men lay dead within the swamps, and a tens of thousands had ran away. With only half the force they had started with the siege equipment broke to pieces, men got routed. And when it seemed like nothing could get worse, the Stark men came through the gates. Giants, mammoths, and men charged through. They cut down the cavalry stuck with in the soft ground of the neck. As men falling left right and center, the army could not mount an effective defense, or a counter attack. Their moral fell, and their men surrendered.

Soon King Robin and King Garth was chained up and brought to King Thenar. He looked at them and said, "King Robin and King Garth, there is only one punishment suitable for attacking the North, and that is death. Your High Septon has already faced death from the volley of arrows. And you are allowed your final words. What are they?"

King Robin looked up at him and yelled "FUCK YOU! I am the King of the Mountains and the Vale! You can't kill me! Our two navy is sailing towards the coast of the North all Northerners! You can't win!"

"And yet you were the first to betray the First Men and the Old Gods. You killed the Children of the Forest, and burned the Weirwood. Then you went even further and dared to attack the North. You disgust me. And as to your two navy, we knew of their coming moons ago through our spy network." said King Thenar while motioning his men to lower the King Robin's head, and said "I, King Thenar Stark the first of my name, Magnar of Winterfell, King of the North and the Isles, and King of the First Men, the Children of the Forest, and the Giants, sentence you to die."

King Robin was screaming his head off, struggling as he was held down, till the iron passed right through his neck, and his head rolled. He then pointed at King Garth and said, "And your final words?"

"Please the Reach is extremely fertile, we can give you all the food you want! We can give you gold! Anything just let me live!" begged King Garth.

"Stop grovelling. You are the descendent of Garth Greenhand! One of the First Men! He was one of the leaders for First Men's colonization of Westeros, just like my house, descendants of Theon Stark, who lead the First Men further up the North. Yet you betrayed your long and great history to some men! You do not deserve your history." said King Thenar with hate and disappointment. "I, King Thenar Stark the first of my name, Magnar of Winterfell, King of the North and the Isles, and King of the First Men, the Children of the Forest, and the Giants, sentence you to die."

His great sword was raised high in the air, and in a sweeping arc, King Garth was no more. With the two heads and the arrow filled corpse of the High Septon and the dead Faith Militant, King Thenar became known as the 'Andal Breaker' 'Kingslayer' and 'Sevenslayer'.

* * *

Prince Theon Stark sailed his navy around to ambush house Durrandon. The Northern 'spy' network involved wargs sending rats, ravens, and other small animals to snoop on Kings and Lord of the South. As soon as they heard about the meeting in Casterly Rock they knew they were going to be attacked, and when they saw King Jaime and King Durran order their navy to start moving they knew of the naval invasion.

Prince Theon was a genius tactician in both naval and land. He had made his plan and only needed to lure King Durran to take the bait. At the dead of night, he sailed towards the Storm Navy, with them rowing carefully when approaching the navy. Due to the size of the Eastern Fleet, they were a league away, but as soon as they realized they were discovered they started to sail again, planning to ram the sides of the boat.

Most of the crew of the Storm Navy, was asleep with only a skeleton crew of left to guard. They had only expected to have to fight the Eastern Navy when they approached Widow's Watch. By the time all of the crew was awake and trying to save their boats, they were rammed by the hull of the navy which was reinforced by Ironwood, which was crafted by the Forresters. The Whitehills died with the Boltons as they tried to continue fighting, and Forresters were loyal Stark Bannermen. Their lands and Ironwood was gifted to house Forrester allowing them to grow further. They were one of the bigger houses the Northern Kingdom. The first line of Durrandon boats were all destroyed. Then the scorpions, and archers fired upon the enemies killing them.

King Durran knowing they were going to lose, ordered his ship, and the flagship of the Storm navy, the Storm Rusher, to turn around and leave. By the time all the ships were able to turn around and leave they had lost around a quarter of their ships.

All survivors were taken to the North, as they were skilled in sailing, and would be useful as traders. So they were given the option, just like the deserters, get killed or join the Northern kingdom. Of course practically all of the men took the second option.

* * *

A month has passed since the engagement of the Storm Navy, and Eastern Navy. Prince Theon stared on top of Winter Wind, his ship. Prince Theon had won every battle and skirmish forcing the Storm Navy retreated back to Storm's End. And Prince Theon was planning on sacking the entire Keep. He looked ahead and ordered the invasion to begin. Small longboats slowly sailed towards Storm's End. After around an hour, they had sent the signal, which was lighting all of the remaining Storm Navy's boat. Which remained at a 100. As soon as the fire started, they flew their banners and sailed to the bock. With no boat, they could not stop them. Because of the scorpions mounted on the major warships, the men couldn't stop the Northerners from landing. With Giants, Children, and men they were able to make it up to Storm's End quickly.

The Children took away the enchantments put into Storm's End. And without the enchantments, the Giants were able to bash open the gates. They rushed inside killing the guards and archers. They had made their way to the main keep and burst through.

The fight was bloody. Storm's End was a formidable castle, even without the enchantments added by the Children, when the castle was first made, but with two hundred giants, what should have taken minimum 20,000 men and 3 moons, with major losses, it took only a day, with minimal losses.

Prince Theon charged King Durran and the ensuing battle was a battle of legends. King Durran wielded a massive war hammer. Prince Theon knew he wouldn't be able to block the hammer many times, so he got in close. Starting with a jab he step towards King Durran. Expecting this move King Durran was able to sidestep it in time, but he wasn't expecting Prince Theon to be strong enough to retaliate immediately with a slash. Hastily stepping back King Durran was put into the defense. Even though Prince Theon wielded a great sword, Winteriron allowed the metal to be lighter allowing for better moves.

In a defensive position King Durran could barely block all the attacks. Desperate, he swung his mighty war hammer. Not expecting him to be able to retaliate, Prince Theon was surprised. He barely duck out of the way, but by then he had lost the advantage. They were trading blows and blows. But a skilled warrior could see Prince Theon was slightly more skilled.

King Durran also could see this, so he stepped back and threw a side swing. But instead of trying to hit Prince Theon, he aimed for his sword. As soon as it made contact, the blade flew out of Prince Theon's hand, flew 10 meters, and stuck in the ground.

King Durran then put all of his power into a heavy overhand swing. Prince Theon then jumped and rolled out of the way. The First Men prefer wearing leather armor instead of the heavy plate mail worn by the Andals. Prince Theon was dressed in a hard boiled leather chest plate, with armor for his arm and shoulders and greaves Without the heaviness of the armor, Prince Theon was able to dodge the hammer blows.

Then when King Durran up to much strength into one of his attack, Prince Theon sidestepped, then kicked him straight on his arm. King Durran being unbalanced from his attack was unable to defend himself. King Durran flew back a meter, and looked up to face Prince Theon's fist. It made King Durran dizzy enough for Prince Theon to get on top of him and keep on punching. Barely getting his arms up, King Durran was able to kick Prince Theon away.

He got up and looked for his hammer. Seeing it a few paces behind him, he turned around and retrieved it. But as soon as he turned around to face Prince Theon, his hammer was knocked out of his hand. The watchers would know, King Durran kicked Prince Theon towards his great sword. He then with a mighty swing loped of King Durran head with a side swing.

* * *

It has been a moon since his fight with King Durran. Prince Theon was now given the name "Stormbreaker". Prince Theon knew he couldn't hold Storm's End, and have it still beneficial for the North. They were still guarding the room with all the court ladies, and Prince Durran. They fed them by leaving food outside their door, then leaving for 1 hour. Prince Theon being to honorable to kill them, or let his men rape the court ladies. Besides, the North had no interest of any kingdom below the neck, other then some of the island. So He decided to loot and break Storm's End.

He found a few chest of gold, silver, and gems. He took weapons, both the built and not yet finished ones. He also took tapestries, and good furniture. He sent it back with a quarter of his boats, and his younger brother, Rodrik Stark, a capable warrior and effective leader, to take back to Winterfell. He then broke the gates, had the giants tear down parts of the wall, and broke the forge. He knew these people would be fine because the Storm Army was coming towards Storm's End, and Prince Durran was a great fighter, as good as or better then his father, and was respected by all of the lords in the Stormlands.

Then with three fourths of his navy, he went to towns and settlements in both the Reach and the Stormlands to offer the small folk a place in the North, with the Old Gods. Many small folk took the offer and decided to travel. The North while very successful, still had a very low population compared to the Reach, Riverlands and Westerlands. He also stole harvest, chopped down lumber, and carried, away anything that could be of value. He also beat any and all opposition from the Reach, and Stormlands. He sacked, Evenfall Hall, Bronzegate, Summerhall, Blackhaven, Mistwood, Nightsong, Sharp Point, Greenstone, Longbow Hall, Ironoaks, Runestone, Gull Town, Old Anchor, Grassy Vale, Longtable, Cinder Hall, Ashford, Bitterbridge, and Goldengrove. He ordered no one from the Eastern Navy ever enter the Riverlands, and Dorne, as they did not try and attack the North. He single handedly ruined the Vale, and the Stormlands, and helped in the Burning of the Reach. 70% of everything recovered went to Winterfell and the North, and the rest was given to the soldiers.

With all these new resources, Prince Theon went back to the North as a hero. He was given the name "the Hungry Wolf", and the army and the small folk would argue about which of his name was more appropriate. Prince Theon was not finished though, he was very piseed at the Andals and decided to attack the Andal homelands. He pillaged and stole the Andalos Hill killing the Andal King as well further, increasing his reputation as one of the most dangerous Stark in history. He was the perfect example of a Stark. Honorable, loyal, truthful, and blunt, but when angered he was dangerous, wild, and protective.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a few moon's back. King Jamie was atop his ship and the flagship of the Lannister Navy, Golden Lion. He was unaware of the massive failures, and death that his allies was currently facing. His navy was sailing towards Pyke, the home of the Greyjoys, the Oberjarl Magnar of the Iron Islands. They knew Magnar Yara Greyjoy and Prince Brandon was his opposition.

King Jaime knew of Yara, and Brandon, and their betrothal. And even further, he knew that they have yet to fail a single raid of the Westerlands, and it was not just small raids of minor towns. They had successfully raided and burned parts of major keeps such as the Crag, and Lannisport. He had planned to go straight for Pyke and not get lured anywhere.

As he neared island which Pyke was on, he saw a small part of the navy attacking the side of the navy. Understanding the enemies plan he yelled out, "Don't follow them. You may try and sink them but do not follow them!"

And it seemed to be true. After a few minutes of attacking they sailed away. And thirty minutes later they attacked from another side, hoping to draw them out. Then the boats slowly left, after sinking a few of his ships, without losing a single of of their ships. Ignoring these few skirmishes, their ships had landed on a beach. Lannister men dismounted and made it mostly up the hill before being riddled with arrows.

King Jamie was shocked "GET BACK TO THE BOATS! THEY KNEW WE WERE GOING TO LAND HERE!"

He turned around and tried to make it back to his boats before catapults shot massive rocks sinking ships left right and center. King Jaime was very confused. How did they know that they were going to land on this particular beach? King Jaime got atop of Golden Lion, and barely pushed out, and half turned around before King Jaime was shot off the boat, landing on the soft ground and passing out.

He shot awake and saw the Golden Lion in half, broken by the Old Kraken, the ship of Magnar Yara Greyjoy. She attacked Lannister men with two small hatchets, throwing them at enemies with one, then killing another with the other, retrieving the first, then repeating the process. Prince Brandon, the youngest of the Stark brothers wielded a war spear, and had throwing daggers.

Fucking pissed, he pulled grabbed a fallen soldiers blade, having lost his in the fall off of his ship. He charged at Yara. He was going to have a hard time fighting her even without his head ringing from being thrown off of his boat. He made mistakes after mistakes, which Yara took advantage of cutting him and his armor off. With his right arm exposed, she swung hard down on his arm cutting the right one off. When he was recoiling from the pain, Yara swing down on his head ending King Jaime's life.

* * *

Meanwhile Prince Brandon was fighting 10 foot soldiers. Stabbing one in the heart, he threw one of his throwing knives into the closest one. He then yanked out the spear, and spun it smacking another soldier in the face recoiling him further away. He then kicked another one into another soldier, then stabbed the one on top with his spear. Not having enough time to pull out the spear he jumps away as a blade comes down on him. He then charges the soldier, and stabs him in the eye with throwing dagger.

He still had three blades, so he threw one into another soldier's throat, then held both daggers. He charged at a soldier who retaliated with an overhead swing. He blocked it with his two daggers, then pulled off one of the blades, holding the sword up with his dagger held in his left arm. He then stabbed the soldier in his neck, then immediately throwing it into another soldier who was getting to close. He kicked the dead body towards the soldier furthest from the spear. He threw his last dagger at the person right in front of the spear. The soldier just fell down at the right time for Prince Brandon to jump over him, roll, get up and grab the spear. He then turned and stabbed the soldier running after him right in the mouth. The blade came out the back of his head. Before he could fall down he yanked the spear out.

With three guys left he just stabbed the first one who charged at him, in the hand. Forcing him to drop his sword, he kicked another soldier away, then backed up against a boulder after rolling away from a sword strike, and pulling out the dagger in the soldier's neck. He then stepped forward stabbed the soldier with his spear and smacked the one with the injured hand with end of his spear. A second after, he let go of the spear with his right hand, pulled out his knife, and threw it into the other soldier. He then walked over to the last guy, on the floor dazed, and stabbed him.

The battle was a death trap for the Lannister. Many Lannister men died in this pointless endeavor. Magnar Yara and Prince Brandon then sailed the Ironborn navy down south, to the Westerlands and sacked the entire region. Without a navy, Lannisport got burn to the ground after all valuables were stolen. They then sacked Casterly Rock stealing all the gold present, and all the extravagant furniture. Out of all the goods, 40% of it went to Winterfell and house Stark, and 30% went to Pyke and house Greyjoy, and the rest were given to the soldiers. With no navy or army, the quick raids of the Ironborn was unstoppable. Practically all of the men, were sent on that navy or the army in the Neck. The Crag, Feastfire, Kayee, Faircastle, Crakenhall, Old Oak, Old Town, Blackcrown, and Three Towers, was all ransacked. They ignored Brightwater Keep, and Honeyholt, and went straight to Horn Hill. Lord Tarly was with the army that tried to attack the North, and he had yet to return.

Yara Greyjoy's younger brother, Jameson Greyjoy even took three salt wives, one came from house Lannister, one came from house Hightower, and one came from Highgarden. Even though the practice was dieing, just like the Thrall practice had died a generation ago.

* * *

House Arryn's heir was a 9 year old boy, and could not rule effectively. Everybody doubted him, questioned him, and gave him contradicting advice, leading to no action being taken to stop the North for 5 years, before King Jon Arryn put his foot down, and started to lead the country himself. But during those 5 years, the Vale became a mess, and King Jon Arryn, his son and his grandson would spend the rest of their lives putting the Vale back together. By then house Stark was able to steal the good trade routs, attracting the trade guilds, and traders from Essos, with their Wolf's Canal allowing for trade boats to reach the other side of Westeros far faster. The White Harbor was a very useful place to stop and restock before going through the canal or it could be useful to trade through the land by caravan from there. Widow's Watch grew less in trading but in return house Stark allowed their harbor to be used as the navy base of the Eastern Navy.

* * *

House Durrandon was able to immediately start putting the Stormlands, as Prince Durran, now King Durran, was a very good ruler, and was able to his country back together faster than house Arryn, but it still would take his son's generation to be able to heal from the Northern retaliation.

* * *

House Gardener also fared better than house Arryn, but only just. The heir of house Gardener, was also a kid of 9, but he was able to take control at the age of 13 rather than 14, and he was able to start slightly further ahead of the Arryn's. King Lorel Gardener's grandson would put the Reach back together, praying that no winter longer than a year or two would come.

* * *

House Lannister fared the best out of all the 4 great houses that attacked the North. King Jaime's son Tyrion was a ruthless but effective leader. He was able to put the Westerlands back together by his death. He was known for putting down rebellions and bandits quickly, and ruthlessly, making an example of them every time.

* * *

The Seven took a really hard hit. They had just came to the Westeros and so many of the small folk were use to the Old Gods. When the Seven tried killing the Old Gods believers, they got beaten, killed and sent back. The fact that the Seven required you to make donations to them, while the Old Gods only required you to tend the Weirwood trees, and follow very few rules as well, lead to far less conversions to the Seven and Old God believers to move to the North.

* * *

Five years the North has been ransacking the southern lands, and the four great houses got together with King Thenar and begged him to stop.

King Thenar replied with, "I will stop if you meet my demands. First you must give me 500 chest filled with precious gems, gold and silver. Second you must give me 100 carts full of wheat and food. Third the I need the Shield islands, Fair Isle, and the Arbor. You will have 3 moons to comply."

The four kings discussed it with each other for a while and King Tyrion turned around to say, "Agreed. The chests and carts will be at Wolf's Watch in 3 moons, and the Islands will be turned over to you as soon as the lord's within them evacuates."


	5. Chapter 5

The North was now, known as the Grey Heart of Westeros. House Redwyne sworn themselves to house Greyjoy, because they were very annoyed at the Gardeners who so willingly gave them away, even though they have the best wine yards, and 80% of the Gardener navy. With these new lands house Stark was able to award it to new Magnars, who proved themselves in the war which came to be known as the Andal Invasion, although also known as Andal's Folly, Andal's Breaking, Old Gods Triumph, or the Seven's Failure.

House Lux was awarded the Fair Isle. James Lux was a half northern, half western, soldier, that saved Magnar Jameson Greyjoy's life. He took on the name Lux, with a sun rising over the ocean as his sigil. Their words were to be, from dawn we watch. He then swore himself to house Greyjoy, and had a part of the Western navy. Enough to slow down the Lannisters should they decide to attack the North again.

House Black was given the Shield Island. House Black was an old house. One could trace their first Magnar back to the first Magnars to swear himself to house Stark. Their keep in the neck fell into disrepair, and soon they had to travel through Essos, collecting wealth, and knowledge. They had come back to Winterfell 3 years before the attack, and was looking to purchase some land from house Stark before the fight. He awarded them the land because of their history, and their eagerness to prove themselves to house Stark. They had also sworn themselves to house Greyjoy.

Seven years after the Andal Invasion, King Thenar Stark died, and Prince Theon "the Hungry Wolf" Stark took over. As all Starks did, he looked over all of the items in the North. And everything seemed to be well till he reached the Night's Watch. After Brandon "the Breaker" took down the first Night King and Queen, he enacted strict policies to insure the neutrality of the wall. And he could now see it was taking its toll. The Night Fort was abandoned, and so was four other forts. He could see that it more would become in disrepair soon. So he made a bold decision.

He went to the Wall with half of his army and went to the Magnar Commander, and said "After taking a close look at the Wall, I have decided to disband the Night's Watch. They have slowly fallen over the 2000 years, that they were in effect. Already 5 forts have been abandoned. Instead they shall be gifted to different houses, to rule, all with the singular purpose to watch for the White Walkers."

There was protest from members of the Night's Watch yelling in outrage.

"Members of the Night's Watch, I am not doing this as because of the current members. I do this solely because I am scared that the Night's Watch will continue to fall in disrepair, and they will not be adequate defense from the White Walker."

The Magnar Commander Jorah Mormont, and said "The Wall has had 2000 years of neutrality. And the Night's Watch has been an honorable institution." with this many men murmured in agreement. "But, King Theon Stark is correct, Brandon Stark built this wall to keep out the White Walkers. The Night's Watch was the defense against the White Walkers and their Night King. It has been written in a 100 books in both the wall, and the Great Library of Winterfell. And we are starting to fail in manning the wall. Less and less voluntaries, we are starting to not be able to properly use the Brandon's gift. And soon enough, barely any of the forts along the Wall will be manned. And to disagree, we would be failing the sole reason which the Night's Watch was built upon."

Magnar Jorah then turned to King Theon and asked, "King Theon, do you truly believe that this will be the best course of action to stop the White Walkers?"

"I do."

"Then as Magnar Commander of the Night's Watch, I hereby resolve all of your oaths, to the Night's Watch. You have served as the sword in the darkness, the watcher on the wall, the horn that walks the sleepers, the light that brings the dawn, and the shield that guards the realm of men. You have served faithfully till the Night's Watch end."

"I shall form the houses that shall man the wall now. Magnar Commander Mormont. How is the Maganar of the Shadow Tower?"

"His name is Jameson Shadow. He says that his first name was given after a past Stark King that helped his grandfather. His last name was given because of his remarkable ability to blend in with the shadows. He was a very capable ranger, only stepping down as the First Ranger, after becoming the acting Magnar of the Shadow Tower."

"Very well, please inform Jameson Shadow that he is the new Magnar of the Shadow Tower all the way till the Greyguard. He shall be known as the first Magnar of house Shadow, and he must make or choose his sigil, and house words. He must also visit Castle Back to swear oaths to house Blackwatch. Now who is the acting Magnar of Eastwatch-by-Sea?"

"A fifth born son of house Umber, your Grace. His name is Jon Umber, he knew that it would be very unlikely for him to be able to inherit anything, so he joined the knights watch. He is both a skilled warrior, and a skilled builder."

"Again, inform him that he has to take on a new name, rather than Umber, new words, sigil, and maybe a better name then Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. He must swear his oaths to house Blackwatch, and shall be Magnar of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, or hopefully a better name. He shall guard all the way to the Long Barrow."

He did this for two other forts. House Sable was formed, reaching forts thirteen to fifteen,, which is Woodswatch-by-the-Pool, Sable Hall, and Rimegate. They took were to take Sable Hall as their Keep. House Icemark was formed as well reaching from forts five through nine, which was Stonedoor, Hoarfrost Hill, Icemark, Nightfort, and Deep Lake. He all made them come to Castle Black and swear themselves to House Blackwatch.

And finally, King Theon turned to Magnar Commander Mormont asked, "And what is your story?"

"I am the third born son of house Mormont. But I have two older sisters. I will be the last to inherit anything, and rather than hoping and waiting, I decided it would be better for me to move on, and try to make my name as a member of the Night's Watch. And I believe I have done well for myself."

"An interesting story, Magnar Commander Mormont. And your dedication to the Night's Watch is extraordinary. And such loyalty must be rewarded. I name you Magnar Blackwatch, Magnar of Castle Black, Guardian of forts ten through twelve, Magnar Oberjarl of the Wall. After receiving your oaths from, house Shadow, house Sable, house Icemark, and house Eastwatch, you are to go to Magnar Umber and swear yourself to him."

"You purpose is to watch the wall, guard it, and warn us of any would be attackers. Only this time you may marry to continue your line. Your own guard will be the watchers on the Wall. This way, you can take in men, your children can be guardian's, people from each village can be guardians, and you will no longer only need to rely on volunteers to man the Wall."

* * *

A thousand year has passed, with many Stark Kings. Soon the Dornish and the North has an unspoken agreement to leave the Northern trade routes to the North, and the Southern trade routes to the Martells raising their strength, and wealth. The Martell is soon able to unite most of Dorne, unable to conquer the far reaches of Dorne, including the Dornish Marches, the Red Mountains and Starfall.

Prince Cregan Stark came up with the calendar, starting from when Brandon Stark Built the Wall. The system went After Wall, and Before Wall. This system was made AW 3083.

House Redwyne married many Northerners, slowly having switching their ways back to the First Men. Their wines brought them great wealth popular among the wealthy southern lords. Seeing this house Stark decided to make other alcoholic beverages. After many trials, they had made Stark Clear, a clear alcoholic beverage that would warm you when you drank it. But unlike Arbor Red, it was made out of potatoes, which grew well in the North, and had a massive kick, often times making first time drinkers choke at the burning feeling. It was a favorite among people who wanted to get drunk quickly, and was popular among the small folk of the North.

House Black made Black Gold, which was known Kettle Corn, and was extremely popular amongst rich lords. They also discovered the older the drink, the better it tasted, especially Black Gold. A 75 year old bottle of Black Gold was sold to house Lannister, house Stark and house Gardener for 6000 Gold Wolves. House Gardener drank theirs foolishly, while house Lannister, and house Stark saved theirs realizing that the longer it was kept the more expensive it would become. House Stark also kept a three 80 year old bottle of Arbor Red, and a ten 78 year old bottle of Stark Clear.

House Stark's Navy could now match was unbeatable, their army was skilled. Their Aerial fighters was strong, and vast. A dragon of Valeriya could kill a fifty of them, but the Frost Rangers were more skilled, and the Tonitruavem, or Avem for short, was faster, and more maneuverable. Their spy network was vast, as wargs controlled rats, or ravens, to keep an eye on different southern lords. King Cregan Stark II made the Vexator. They were spear and knives wielding fighters. Each member was extremely skilled, but their main strength were their horses. King Cregon a group of his men to kill a small Khalasar and bring their horses. The best of the best were bred to form the fastest, smartest and had the strongest endurance. They explored every part of the North, knowing the fastest route, the safest, and the most dangerous. They were the unit that would be sent in to harass other unites, and disappear by the time the main fighting force was to attack. They were meant to slow down an attacking army. They could fight all type of fighters from knights, to cavalry, to normal foot soldiers.

The Old Tongue, and the Seven Tongue were the two main language of Westeros. Because the Old Tongue already had a writing learning the Seven Tongue brought no extra value. Only the Vale sole used the Seven Tongue. All Lords and Magnar of the other kingdom learned both. The small folk were divided. All members of the small folk of the North only new the Old Tongue, and the Vale only knew the Seven Tongue, but the other kingdoms were very mixed and varied.

Valyria was still an new civilization. They were only able to get this powerful this quickly through their dragons. The forty Dragonlords were discussing things, and the discussion turned to Westeros, and most importantly the Northern Kingdom.

"Please, no matter how powerful, do you truly believe that they can stop us? With us on our dragons nothing can stop us. Nothing will stop us!" yelled one of the Dragonlord.

"Are you sure Dragonlord Vicarion!? Because I here they have giants, and mammoths. Each Winter King and his family member walking with wolves the size of horse, birds big enough to carry man, some of which is faster than dragons, more maneuverable. They have Winteriron which rumored to be as strong and durable as Valyrian Steel!"

"I hate to agree with Dragonlord Belaerys, but the Northern Kingdom is nothing to scoff at. House Stark has ruled the North for 3000 years now, which is far more than any of us could say. We can not beat them currently. Not while fighting the Ghiscari Empire." said Dragonlord Targaryen.

"Ha! The two youngest Dragonlord thinks that he can order us around!" yelled Dragonlord Vicarion.

"Please refrain yourself Dragonlord Vicarion. You had only become a Dragonlord a year earlier than them. And they speak the truth. We are not ready to fight two of the world's most powerful kingdoms. Dragonlord Targaryen, Dragonlord Belaerys, and I shall visit the North and see if we can secure a non aggression treaty with them." said Dragonlord Veltigar.

* * *

A/N: Arbor Red = Wine

Stark Clear = Vodka

Black Gold = Whiskey

Currency was made and controlled by house Stark hence, Gold Wolves, Silver, and a Copper Giant. Bronze and Tin has become obsolete. Conversion is still ten silver for one a Gold Wolf, ten Copper Giant for one silver.


	6. Chapter 6

King Brandon Stark sat upon the winter throne when a Frost Ranger burst into the Great Hall. You could tell by his cloak, white was pure white in color, with a clasp in the shape of an Avem, with a longbow made of pure white wood, Weirwood.

He knelt in front of the throne and said, "Your grace, we have spotted around 30 ships, flying Valyrian banners. I believe it is the banner of house Targaryen, house Belaerys, and house Veltigar. They have around 30 dragons with them."

"Where do they seem to be sailing to?"

"White Harbor your grace."

"I want you to gather most, if not all, Frozen Rangers and Frost Rangers. Let the Snow Rangers and the Rangers take over the patrols. Ned, I need you to take 1000 men, 50 giants, and 30 mammoths to White Harbor and greet these Dragonlords. If they are here for a friendly visit, send me a message within the moon, but if you fail to do so, then I shall march the Northern Army."

"I shall leave at first light, father." said Prince Eddard.

* * *

Dragonlord Belaerys with Dragonlord Veltigar and Dragonlord Targaryen stood atop his ship watching White Harbor come into view. He saw White Harbor and was surprised at its beauty. It wasn't as awe inspiring as Valyria, but it had a more tranquil beauty. That wasn't saying that New Castle, the keep of house Manderly wasn't impressive. It had grand walls, with impressive towers, but it would not be able to stand against dragonfire. It had rudimentary runes of protection on it, but no where enough to hold against dragonfire.

See, house Belaerys was no where near the most powerful of the houses of Valyria. They did not have as many dragons as house Veltigar, who were rumored to have around 50 or more, while his house only had 15. But they were one of the more gifted in the area of magic. Their runes were one of the best, with house Belaerys making the first Valyrian Steel blade. They were able to get this powerful through this gift in magic. Of course they were beaten by house Vicarion because of their willingness to sacrifice thousands of lives to beat house Belaerys.

He looked up to see a ship being escorted by 10 massive birds. And atop the ship stood a man who asked the Old Tongue "What are the Valyrian Dragonlords doing this far north?"

Seeing blank faces, the man switched to the Seven Tongue and asked the question again. The Dragonlords were more familiar with the Seven Tongue was able to respond.

Dragonlord Veltigar said "We are not here to invade the North. We merely wanted to see the North and see if the rumors were true. You have my word."

"Very well, I am Prince Eddard Stark of house Stark. May I ask for yours?"

"I am Dragonlord Veltigar, and the two men besides me are Dragonlord Belaerys, and Dragonlord Targaryen. We just wish to visit Winterfell and Wintercity."

"I was instructed by my father to lead you and your companions to Winterfell. I hope you don't mind the Frozen Rangers that will be escorting us. They are to make sure that your dragons don't wonder off killing our livestock and burning our men."

"That is perfectly acceptable."

* * *

So began our journey to the North. While the journey was long, far longer than what it would have taken to fly, but we didn't want to threaten the Northern Magnars. While Dragonlord Veltigar and Dragonlord Targaryen stay distant, I made friends with Prince Eddard. He was very stark and blunt, very fitting with his name. He was also very honorable and nice. He loved the north, and I could see why. Even with the newfound population of the North, there were still lots of empty land, filled with forests. The air was very clear, cutting though your lungs. Snow seemed to be there at all times, even in summer.

What was also impressive was the direwolf companion of Prince Eddard. His name was Winter, and was a pale white wolf, with white eyes. He was the size of a small horse, or a big pony. Prince Eddard explained to me that King Wiken found the direwolves and the Tonitruavem, in the Land of Always Winter. He told me of his family history, and I told him of mine.

* * *

When I saw Winterfell I was in awe. They were as impressive as the Castle and building of Valyria. It was even impressive that they made it mostly without the help of magic. He could sense the magic within the stone, but it wasn't as overwhelming as his keep in Valyria. What was also impressive was Wintercity. With a population of 300,000 one could see giants, men, and short little men, who I assumed was the Children of the Forest, mingling with each other. The city was patrolled by men wearing the a grey cloak. Ned told me that these were the Grey Cloaks who guarded Wintercity and Winterfell. He explained that there were practically no crimes committed because they were able to warg into animals and as soon as a crime was committed, they would find and capture them.

The city was organized into homes, merchant district, and inns. Ned explained to me that this way should they hold any tourneys or major events in made containing them, and minimising damage easier, because they were in the same place. There were no smell of shit rather a pleasant spell of the forest and wood smoke.

The inner yard had the Grey Cloaks training hard. They all looked to be decent swordsmen, and archers. Nothing to scoff at but not amazing. They then made their way to the great hall. Sat upon his throne of wolves, with his crown of swords, King Brandon Stark, King of the North and the Isle, king of the First Men, Giants, and the Children, and Magnar of Winterfell.

All three Dragonlords bowed, and King Brandon asked "Why are the Dragonlords of Valyria here?"

"We wished to visit the powerhouse of Westeros." replied Dragonlord Targaryen.

"Please, I wish not to play this game. Tell me the true reason of your visit."

"Ah the famous Stark straightforwardness. Very well, we wished to start up trade between the North and Valyria, as well as ask you not to think of conquering Valyria. Transporting your Tonitruavem, giants, mammoths, and men will be hell for you. Not to mention the supplies. It will be the same case for us." replied Dragonlord Veltigar.

"So a non-aggression pact."

"In short, yes. Although the trade as well."

"Very well, but I have a few demands. First not a single one of my people, giant, man or children of the forest will be taken by your slavers. I understand that Valyria works though slaves, the North does not. Should I hear one of my people being taken I will take my revenge."

"We can agree to those terms."

"Very well, my people will draw up a paper, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish, as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"Thank you, your grace."

* * *

Three moons later, the Valyrians left the North. House Targaryens and House Veltigar left exactly with what they thought they would. A new place to trade goods, and a non agreement treaty. But house Belaerys made a new friend with house Stark. They made better deals with them, as well as promising to keep in touch. House Stark grew in even more wealth, with new trades with Valyria, they both grew in power.

* * *

A couple of thousands of years has passed, since the Valyrian visit of the North. House Stark and house Belaerys were still great allies. All of the trade between the North and Valyria had slowly shifted to it being between the North and the Belaerys. Anytime a Stark wanted to explore the world they had started with the Balaerys or vice versa. In around the five thousands years, house Stark heard of the Maesters of the south and decided to make their own group. The main group was within the Great Library of Winterfell, unmatched within anywhere of Westeros, only matched by the houses of Valyria.

Prince Cregan Stark a third born son of house Stark, formed the Order of the Highscholars. They were a group of men who devote themselves in preserving, writing, and discovering new knowledge. The lowest level were just Scholars, who were sent out to minor towns and cities, to act as healers, advisors, and history recorders. They became scholars through 5 years of constant study, or a masting a certain field, whether it be history, medicine, or any of the other fields.

Highscholars were men that had proven their knowledge by entire writing a modified thesis, finding 15 errors within separate books or serving a town or city faithfully for 5 years, or a entire year with nobody dying of sickness. They served minor lords, and minor keeps.

Then there were Greatscholars, who either wrote a new original thesis, or 3 modified thesis, or making a new invention which will help the North. All Greatscholars must be masters of at least four fields. They served major lords, or taught Highscholars, and scholars in the Institute.

The highest rank was Grandscholars. There was a discussion which took place, between Greatscholars, and the Grandscholars to decide who was worthy to become a Grandscholar. They can only be three Grandscholars at a time. One of the Grandscholars must serve Winterfell, while the other two lead the Institute. They had to be masters of at least five fields. The Grandscholar of Winterfell became a great advisor of house Stark.

Most of the scholars were better than the Maester of the south. The Northern library was bigger, containing more books, the North was leading in innovation as well.

The Rhoynish after fleeing from the Valyrians went to Dorne, marrying into the Martells, allowing the Martell to finally conquer all of Dorne, with the help of the Starks and the new Rhoynish men. Dorne soon as powerful as the other kingdoms, if not more.

* * *

House Stark also helped a small group of slaves who escaped the Valyrians. They guided them towards the cluster of islands, at the very North of Essos. They sent twenty giants over to help with the construction. They also sent them food, and resources. They were also the first people to trade with Braavos. And when the group Braavosians decided to form the Iron Bank, they went to Winterfell, asking to adopt their currency. King Benjen Stark agreed on the condition that house Stark will always get better benefits from the Iron Bank, as well as opening a branch of the Iron Bank in Winterfell, as soon as they gained enough reputation.

At this time the Westerners were trying to make their own currency to be free of more Northern influences. They had made the Golden Lion, Silver pennies, and copper pences. It was barely catching on in the Westerlands, although the Golden Wolf was worth double a Golden Lion.

But when the Iron Bank adopted the Northern currency, they were able spread its influences to Essos. And as century passed the Golden Lion was becoming worth less, and less, and soon it was forgotten.

* * *

King Eddard Stark the eighth of his name, was sitting upon his throne, worried for as he had not heard from his old friend Dragonlord Belaerys, or as he called him Jae. It has been three moons since he last heard from him. It would take around a single moon for the messenger to reach Valyria at most, so he was dreading what it might mean. He met Jae when he left the North to explore. At first he thought he would be satisfied by visiting Westeros, but he was wrong, as everywhere but Dorne was boring. So he set sail to Valyria to mee house Belaerys an old ally of house Stark. He met Jaehaerys, and instantly hit it off with him. They practiced swordplay, worked together in politics, finance, and practically everything else.

King Eddard had stayed there for four years before journeying back. And they have kept in contact ever since. He was pondering this problem before a Frozen Ranger ran inside the Great Hall.

He knelt and said, "Your grace, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Valyria…. It has fallen. Nobody knows how it happened. The small folk say that, the fourteen massive volcanoes erupted at the same time, and the land split apart. We heard rumors of this, so we went to investigate, only to discover it to be true. I am sorry your grace, I know you had Valyrian friends."

King Eddard's face was stony. No Stark ever had an explosive anger, or sadness. All grief or anger froze inside of them, leaving them solem. He said "Bring me a Highseer."

Soon a Children of the Forest came forth and said "Your grace, you asked for me?"

"Can you explain the doom of Valyria? It sounds similar to how you Children destroyed the Arm of Dorne."

"It does your grace, but the magical signature was different. What I believe happened was your grace, was that the fourteen volcanoes exploded at once, and once it reached the castles and forts of Valyria, the magic and protection runes, and the volcanos were having a major battle, which ended with a massive magical backlash, that broke and sunk Valyria. Most runes would break, before that could happen, but all houses except house Belaerys practice human sacrifice. We also practiced it before the long night, till we decided it was to barbaric. It made the magic stronger especially if one sacrificed a magically strong person, but it was also cruel. The Valyrians didn't care about that and sacrificed thousands and thousands for each fort. This caused the runes to not collapse as the lava touched it, allowing the ensuing battle."

"So they were killed by their own stupidity and ruthlessness?"

"Well not all your grace, I heard the Targaryens took their 25 dragons to Dragonstone, and moved their entire family there, after they dreamed about the doom." said a random trader to was at the Great Hall.

"I heard the Veltigars moved a part of their family and dragons to Volantis." yelled another trader.

"Thank you all for your information." said King Eddard as he stood up from his throne. As he made his way to leave the hall, he said "Please clear the hall, I shall hold no more meeting for today."


	7. Chapter 7

King Eddard sat in front of the ancient Weirwood tree in the Godswood of Winterfell. The First Men and children had found one other older Weirwood tree, and it was far in the Land of Always Winter, and there was talk between the Children thinking of ways to bring it further south, to Wolfswood, where the Children of the Forest built there own city. It was very well warded, unless in dire need, no man, or giant would be able to find it. Unless escorted by a Child of the Forest. Only should the life of a man, woman, child, the Children or giant depend on it, the city would be hidden. The few men who visited say that it is amazing, with houses that is merged with trees, birds and animals who willingly stay there, and giant trees, and forests. Of course he had visited it, as he was the King, or Prince at the time. He wish he was back there, as there is no other place more peaceful. Only in the Godswood, where he could feel all the Olds God's presence did he feel as peaceful.

It has been a moon since he heard about the doom of Valyria. And he was still feeling terrible about what happened to his friend and his family. He sat there sharpening Ice, over and over again, although Winteriron needed no sharpening. As he sat there collecting his thoughts, a man came into the forest and said "Your grace. You will want to see this."

"What is it?"

"There is a host coming... with the flag of Belaerys flying."

King Eddard stood up, sheathed Ice, and ran to the outer wall of Winterfell. He jumped on the nearest horse, and rode out. Hastily, 10 guards quickly followed, with the a Snow Ranger jumping on his Avem and following. When he got near the host of 3000 men and women, he stopped and asked "Why are you flying the banners of house Belaerys!"

"Because old friend, I am part of house Belaerys." said a heavily bandaged man, riding forward.

King Eddard looked in shock, before saying, "Jae? You were alive?"

"Yes Ned, these people here and I were able to escape the doom." said Jae, as he nearing fell out of his horse, not being able to properly stay on it because of all his injuries.

"Just hang on friend, I shall get you help." said King Eddard. He then turned to escort guards, and said "Get more men, help me escort them to the infirmary!"

When King Eddard turned back around he saw Jae dropping off of his horse, with one of the men barely catching him.

* * *

Jaehaerys Belaerys, forth of his name, awoke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and said "Wa…."

He was unable to finishes as his voice cracked as his throat was parched. But the Grandscholar noticed, and brought him a glass of water. After watching him drink all the water slowly, the Grandscholar asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I have felt better."

"I shall get King Eddard, he asked me to bring him once you awoke." and the Grandscholar left. Left alone Jaehaerys looked around to see that he was in a infirmary. Still feeling parched, he reached for another glass of water.

After 5 minute of waiting, the Grandscholar returned, but this time with Ned. "Ned!" said Jaehaerys.

"Jae. Thank the Old Gods, you are alive, I was so worried. When I heard of the Doom of Valyria, and no rumor of your family's survival. At least you came to Winterfell. Tell me, what happened?"

"Before I do, are all the small folk being treated?"

"Of course. I have made sure of it. I have been told that they will all make full recovery."

"Then sit down, because it is a long story. When the fourteen volcanos erupted at the same time, I knew what the Targaryens for told and my dreams were true. See the Targaryens predicted the Doom a century ago. They moved their entire family to Dragonstone. Every dragon owned by house Targaryen, so around 10. The Veltigars moved a tenth of their family to Volantis. 10 dragons, although they were the old or the newborn, and 10 family members. The second born son, and nine Sisterwives, although they are actually mostly cousins, and one mother. Only one of them is his sister. Anyway, no other families moved. See our family believed themselves the most magically powerful, and if they didn't have the dream it wasn't true."

"Wait, I thought your family was the most powerful in magic?"

"We are generally. Our average magic power is higher than any other family, but we are not singularly the most powerful. And our family grew arrogant when we were constantly called the most magically powerful of the Dragonlord family. Then hours before the Doom, I had a dream as well, the same thing the Targaryens described to us. I immediately knew the Doom was coming. I took my family and rode to the volcanos where our dragons dwelled. I got on my dragon with my newborn daughter. As we got on our dragon, all 12 of them, we took off and I thought we would be fine. But just when I cleared the top of the Volcano, it erupted. The other family members got instantly roasted, with their dragons. I was barely able to carve a rune of protection on my little daughter." at this point Jae faltered. He looked to be reliving everything.

Knowing it wasn't safe for him to go in shock, King Eddard broke him from his stupor by asking, "And?"

"You don't know how runes work. For a rune of protection to work, the damage that the object that is being protect might receive, has to go somewhere. Normally you do it to something like a mountain, or the ocean, but I didn't have time to put the rune pair on either one. So the solution was to put it on myself. I took the burns that she was suppose to get, the cuts, the damage on the lungs. My dragon Belaerion, took the brunt of the attack though, and barely landed us on the ground. He died a second later looking into my eyes. Even though we made it out I knew we weren't safe. I ran down to my fort, and got as many of the commoners in as possible. But the lava was coming down. I saved around 5,000 men, at the cost, of 25,000. My fort was somewhat safe against the lava, as it was made with dragon fire. Nowhere as hot as lava, but it lasted long enough for the lava to cool. I saved 138 Valyrian Steel swords, 43 sets of Valyrians Steel armor, 200 chest filled with books from our library and the other libraries that we looted, and 300 chest filled with gold and other valuable gems. But I would give it all away to bring back the dead." said Jaehaerys shuddering.

"You say you saved 5,000, but only 1,000 of them were with you. What happened?"

"I waited for a month making sure the all the magical backlash from the destruction of the runes of the other house's forts and castles. Normally I would be able to sense it but my magical backlash, my senses were in overcharge after the destruction of the first fort. So much poisonous magic in the air. When we left the fort, we made our way to the closest harbor only to find it broken off. We could see a few boats, but they were quite far away. So we had to go to the other one hoping that it hadn't broken off, or sunken into the ocean with the boats. We found the harbor still attached, but the all the boats had drifted away, or sunken. So I broke off the men. Few to get the boats, few to look for more survivors, and a few to look at the other forts, for resources." said Jaehaerys. He drank another glass of water before continuing. "We looked at all of the unbroken parts of the forts, and even dug around the rubble. Most of the books are from my family's library, as books are not the most durable object. Half the weapons and armors are my families as well, seeing as how most of the weapons and armor was light enough to be thrown into the ocean, got dragged down in the ocean when the land sank, or buried under the lava. The gems were also from my family and all the other families. We had a lot of gems, and while a lot was lost, there were still enough to fill those chests. Most of the forts are in rubble as the magical backlash blew apart the walls, and stones. We had to stay there for a month, getting the ship ready for the ocean, and preparing resources. At first we decided to drink from the streams and lakes near by, but that was a bad choice. Whether it be all the deaths, the volcanic eruptions, or the magical backlash, the water was poisoned. Anyone who drank it, slowly went mad, got greyscales, or simply just died. By the time we figured out the the waters of Valyria was poisoned, roughly 4000 people died. The one blessing in that horrible event was the fact that the water we saved and the food we collected, was enough for us to set sail and leave, practically immediately."

"I am sorry, Jae. For making you have to go through that again."

"No I deserve every bit of the pain. We put these people through this, us Dragonlords. And now Valyria has fallen, and my family will die. Just like all the slaves that us, Valyrians had sacrificed."

"My friend, you can't think this way. You have to continue fighting!"

"For what! I have no home, I have lost my wealth, my power, my dragons, my family, and my people. I doubt that even after this ordeal I would be able to have a child, And without the dragons I can't carve out a new home!"

"Shut up man! You do have your family! You have a young daughter, who needs her father! Even if you can't have a new child, your family line, legacy, and blood will live through her! For your home, you can stay here. I will give you all the protection of the North! You will not need wealth while staying with us. Do you not think that your family will want you to continue living!? What about the 1000 lives you did save!? What about them!? Do you not think they are extremely grateful to you for saving their lives!? You did what neither the Targaryens nor the Veltigars did, even though they had more dragons. You save the small folk, men that you did not need to save. And for that they will be extremely grateful!" said King Eddard. With a softer voice he said, "Look my friend. You can give up now and kill yourself. I swear to you that your daughter will have a home here. But the way I see it, just for that little girl, the little girl that you took all the burns and cuts for, you have a life worth living. Please get some more rest and please think on what I said my friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Jaehaerys walked proudly with his daughter Shraey before stepping away as she stood before the heart tree. She was wearing a cloak of Gold and Red, with a dragon symbol, the symbol of house Belaerys, woven into it. She wore a beautiful blue dress with jewelry made from the chest he brought from Valyria. Crown prince Jameson Stark the second of his name, was already there waiting for her. He had an upgraded Ice strapped to his side, with the crown of the crowned prince. It was the first crown of swords. The crown had gotten an upgrade just like the Ice. With the new Valyrian Steel, the children of the forest had found that it was a better version of steel. Winteriron matched Valyrian Steel because the enchantments by the Children. So when Valyrian Steel received the same enchantments, it became even more lighter, and stronger the both. So Ice was reforged in the same shape and length but with Valyrian Steel, it was enchanted the same as the original Ice. It was decided that they would call this Valyrian Wintersteel. Only house that had Valyrian Wintersteel was house Stark.

When King Eddard had his son, and they grew up together. They would do everything with each other. Their first words were of the other. Jameson, said Ray, and Shraey said James. They were also fiercely competitive. When Jameson started to accel in swordplay, leaving Shraey behind, she got annoyed and put her time in archery overtaking Jameson. And throughout much of their younger life they were constantly trying to outdo each other. Who is the better rider, who is the better runner, who is smarter, more athletic, and soon through these competition they improved. And when they started to court each other, Eddard and Jaehaerys sat down and discussed a betrothal. In return for Shraey's marriage, the dowry would be all of the items rescued from Valyria. This way the Belaerys would live on through the Starks.

Shraey learned the Valyrian magic from her father. Like all Belaerys before her she was great in magic, understanding and grasping it quickly. Ironically Jameson also showed great potential in the warging. He quickly bonded with his pet wolf, which he names Snow. And of course this lead to another argument between them.

He watched as a Child of the Forest said to them "Who comes before the Old Gods?"

"I, Shraey Belaerys of house Belaerys."

"And I, Jameson Stark of house Stark."

"Who gives her?"

"I, Jaehaerys Belaerys of house Belaerys, gives her in front of the Old Gods."

"And who seeks her?"

"I do. I came to seek her in front of the Old Gods."

"Do you Shraey of house Belaerys take this man as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Jameson of house Stark take this woman as your wife?"

"I do."

"Then you may take her cloak off, and replace it with yours. This shall symbolise you putting her under your protection. This is your last chance to stop this."

Jameson stepped forward, as Shraey turned around. He reached around, taking off her cloak. He passed the cloak to Jaehaerys, and then turned to his father, who handed him a new cloak. This one was Grey, with the direwolf of house Stark embroidered on it. He took it then, and tied it firmly but carefully around her. As soon as he stepped back, a gust of wind blew at them, and all the guest could feel something watching them, or more specifically the newly married pair. As if satisfied, the presence left.

Sensing the presence leaving, the Highseer said "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

King Jameson Stark stood proudly looking down at his children. The classic look of the Starks and the Valyrians merged with them. They had dark brown hair, but each with a streak of white. The classic long Stark face, was shortened. Still considered long, but it wasn't too long. But their eyes was the strangest part. For all five of the children, they had the one eye being grey and the other royal purple. When his first child was born he assumed that it was just a rare case. But then his second son had the same. His daughter as well. By his second daughter he was barely surprised, and with his last born son, it was expected. The Valyrian godlike beauty and the Stark's commoner beauty merged, to find a halfway point.

His thoughts were interrupted when his beautiful wife came straight at him and half asked and half demanded, "Why didn't you tell me about these ice dragons!?"

"Because Raey, they are a myth."

'Yet people have repeated said that they have seen one! People from the North, and people from Braavos."

"But no one has distinct proof."

"It doesn't matter! If the Valyrians were able to get amazingly powerful, imagine what a bigger stronger one could do for us!"

"Raey, they are a myth, a commoner tale made up to entertain themselves. Besides even if they are real, who says we could control them?"

"Please, my ancestors have already tamed dragons, and your family has a gifted ability to control animals."

"True, but they might be immune to us trying to warg into them."

"Would it hurt to try?"

"If it turns out to be true, and kills us, yes."

"Don't you need to visit Braavos anyway. Why not pass through the Shivering Sea just in case. If we travel back and forth, between Eastwatch to Braavos. You do whatever you need to, then we go back the same way. You have to talk to the Wall Magnars make sure they have enough men. So why not kill three birds with one stone. You get to do what you need to in both the Wall, and Braavos. And you get to sate my curiosity. I promise you, I will make it up to you." said Queen Shraey with a smirk at the end.

"Fine, but our kids are coming with us." said King Jameson and in a small whisper continued "And you will be making it up to me, a lot."

* * *

King Jameson looked at the horizion, where Braavos was coming into view. The Colossus, jointly built by house Stark and the Sealord of Braavos. There was a matching pair in … although instead of a sword, it held a shield. He then turned to his wife and said "Told you so. We met no ice dragons."

Queen Shraey turned to him and glared "You never know. We have the trip back as well."

"True, but-"

Queen Shraey cut him off and said "Don't finish that sentance, unless you want to sleep on the floor tonight."

King Jameson held his hand up in surrender with a smile and said "Fine. I won't."

The looked at Braavos in a comfortable silence, till they reached the harbor. King Jameson stepped off the boat and said "Let us go to the Iron Bank. I want the managers to get to know our children as well."

King Jameson, Queen Shraey and their kids, made their way to the impressive headquarters of the Iron Bank, with their guards following closely behind them. They entered the building and headed to a teller. The teller was reading his book not looking at him, and asked "What is the purpose of your visit?"

"To meet with the bank managers."

"They are very busy."

"I have a appointment."

"Sure you do."

"Yes, and if you will look up, you will see that what I say is indeed true."

The teller looked up at King Jameson. At first he didn't recognize him, then his eyes widened. "King… King Jameson Stark?"

"The very same. This is my wife, Queen Shraey Stark nee Belaerys. And these are my children. Brandon, Raero, Sansa, Jaehaerys, and Mira. Now can you please lead us to the Bank Manager's office?"

"Of course my… your grace. Right away." said the teller, hurrying to lead them towards the Bank Manager's Office. "Your grace, I am terribly sorry. I meant no disrespect. I was being childish and stupid, please forgive me."

"Don't worry…"

"Qohar, your grace."

"Don't worry Qohar, people make mistakes. Just don't make the same mistake again. It is rude to be like that to other people. Especially if they don't have the privilege that I get. So as long as you don't do it again, you are forgiven."

"Of course your grace. Of course. Well here is the Bank Manager's office, I believe they are expecting you."

"Thank you Qohar, and I hope you take my advise seriously."

"Of course, your grace."

King Jameson politely knocked on the door before walking in. The room was impressive. Unlike other businesses the Iron Bank was not run at the top by one person solely. It was held by five people, and instead of having five separate offices, they had one. A large impressive room. They all stood up.

"King Jameson nice to meet you. And these must be your family member! The beautiful Shraey. And your children. The first ones to break the classic Stark look in a century. I must say your grace, you seemed to have raised the well."said the lead bank manager, while looking at the children. "When we received your message requesting for this meeting we were all pondering why?"

"When the Starks first help the founding of the Iron Bank, King Benjen Stark said that you may use our currency in return that the Iron Bank give special bonus to house Stark."

"And we have been doing that for centuries."

"That was not why I am here. There was something else. You also swore that once you had a high enough reputation, you would open a branch in Wintercity. You have become the strongest bank, and the most popular bank. You have enough reputation, so I ask you hold your end of the bargain."

"We shall do so right away your grace."

"Thank you Bank Manager Griphook."

* * *

They were sailing back towards Eastwatch when a massive storm hit. King Jameson look to the Captain and said "We need to land! Either we go back to Braavos, or do you know of an islands near here?"

"We are too far out to go back now, your grace. I have heard of rumors of a cluster of islands further north, but that goes further towards the storm. We can't go straight south, because even if we avoid the storm, we would run out of food. I suggest that we have to brace the Storm. While the winds makes life really difficult, it also helps us. As long as our masts holds, the winds should propel us further. But if it breaks we are done for. A storm like this could go on for days, so our mast needs to last that long."

"What is the mast made of?"

"Oak wood."

"Damn. If it was ironwood, I would take your suggestion, but it isn't. How many rumors of this island cluster have you heard?"

"Quite a few. All from different people in both Eastwatch and Braavos."

"Do you have an estimated location?"

"I do." said the Captain while pulling out the map. I heard that it was roughly two days to get to the islands to Braavos. And roughly three days from the islands to Eastwatch."

"And by making a circle within those parameters, we can roughly know its location by the points where the two circle overlaps. We can eliminate some of the area because we know it is up north. Far more north than the normal route between Eastwatch and to Braavos. So draw the normal routes most boats take, and we can eliminate more areas. Skagos as well. The trade route between Skagos and Braavos."

After careful deliberation, they had a rough area of where the islands was. King Jameson turned to Queen Shraey and asked "Do you agree with this plan?"

"It's our best bet. I agree."

"Very well then, Captain I believe we have a plan. If we survive this, I will get your ship upgrade with the Ironwood mast."

"I will make sure to take you up on that offer."


	9. Chapter 9

King Jameson stood atop the deck of the boat with the rest of the crew looking out the ocean hoping to see the island cluster. They had been sailing for a day, going straight towards their goal. They had reached the area where the islands cluster could be, and was searching for the last hour.

"Come on. Where are you islands?"

After 30 minutes more of sailing they were going to run out of spaces to check at this rate. Feeling worried he called the Captain over and asked, "Where in the area are we currently?"

"Right here your grace. If we can not find it after turning and sailing for two hours, then we are doomed.

"We will find it."

They were reaching the last of the area. But they could not find it. "Damn! It should be in this area. Where could we have gone wrong? We calculated everything. We even made our travel through the area as effective as possible." Then it hit him. "Captain, I think I know why we didn't find the island!"

"Why?"

"Because we were considering the view range of a person not in a storm! We still left areas blank!"

"Of course! How did I not realize that! So we still have hope! I shall set sail to fill in the empty areas."

They were nearing the last of the areas, yet they still found nothing. Everybody has lost hope. King Jameson was about to stop looking till he saw a grey outline. "Captain, look over there! Do you see it as well? Or am I just seeing a wave?"

"Do I see what? I don't see anyth-"said the Captain, "Wait! I think that is an island! Hey Samir look over there! Is it an island? But that is out of our area of search. Of course, I forgot to account for human error!"

"That is an island alright!" yelled Samir.

"Well set sail! Let us go!"

We had found a suitable island with sandy beach. We dragged the boat up the beach. And took the items such as the sail. It would be very useful, using it like a tarp. We went the front of the forest, and used the sail to shield us from the water and wind. While that was happening a group of men went into the forest to collect firewood. All of the wood found was wet, but luckily Shraey knew the rune for fire. Unluckily the heat had to come from somewhere. So we each offered a little bit of our warmth, and soon we had a few fire going. Using massive leaves from a tree we found, we were able to sleep on something other than the wet ground.

* * *

The next morning we took stock. We have plenty of water from the rain. We were even collecting more for the journey to Eastwatch. Food was the main problem. They were here to wait out the storm. That alone could take days. Then the journey back is roughly three days. There was no way around it. They need more food.

King Jameson stood up and said "We need to go hunting. Some of us, needs to try and fish, although I doubt it will lead to much, especially in the storm, but who knows. My wife and I shall go hunting, so can another group, but a group needs to be here keeping the fire going. Hunting in the rain isn't the best way to keep warm, and we might not have enough warmth within us to start the fire again. Do you agree captain?"

"Why are you asking me your grace? You are the king."

"True, but I heard that ship crews work differently. That only the Captain matter in the ocean."

"That will be true your grace, and it will be surprising if you can find a sailer that will listen to you about sailing in the middle of the ocean. But we are not at sea are we. We are on land and here we are back to being your humble servant."

"Very well. Let us get to it."

* * *

King Jameson was a very able tracker. It was one of the activities that he was able to beat his wife in. He could also stalk his prey without making a noise, training himself from a young age. But compared to his wife, he could not fire a bow to save his life. Sure he could get the arrow near his target, but his beautiful wife, would hit the bullseye every time. She would even practice splitting the arrow.

So instead of acting proud, he handed off his bow to his wife, who didn't bring her's from Winterfell. The forest was pretty dense, but sunlight still get through the leaves. There were mostly oak wood, and ash wood trees. Not a single Weirwood or Ironwood tree was in sight. We found some small game like squirrels and rabbits. They were not to difficult to find, especially to experienced hunters like King Jameson and Queen Shraey. King Jameson would lead her to the general area of the animal. They would find it the actual exact location together. And she would shoot it, nailing it without damaging the body. They soon fell into a rhythm. He had found deer tracks, but it was very cold. Maybe two days old. So they decided not to follow it.

Thinking they had to head back with only small game, they were about to turn around and leave till they saw a young buck running through the forest. They decided to follow the buck till an ominous thought went through their minds. _What was he running from._ Instantly worried they turned around with King Jameson drew his knife. He didn't bring his sword as it would get in the way to hunting. He regretted that choice but was thankful that it was in Valyrian Wintersteel.

They were hoping nothing came but that hope was dashed, as massive lion like animal but with an orange body with black stripes came charging through only to come to a stop seeing them. The animal's intelligent eyes was studying them determining if they were truly a threat. King Jameson and the animal had a staring contest, before the animal tensed up. Instinctively knowing that it was about to pounce, King Jameson jumped to the side.

Queen Shraey seeing a clear shot, fired a shot at it. But because of terrible luck, the animal jumped once more towards King Jameson at that exact time, making a killing shot to a mere glancing shot. It embedded itself in the side of the beast, but it was nowhere enough to stop, or hurt the beast. It roared in annoyance, then turned to glare at her. It hit the shaft of the arrow, ripping it out so it would not get in its way. It then charged at her. Unable to shoot before she got ripped to pieces, threw her bow at the animal distracting it, before rolling out of the way. She knew that the bow would get in the way of her roll, and a mess up here could lead to her death.

Queen Shraey and King Jameson looked at each other, and ran. But annoyingly and gratefully, they had to run the opposite direction of the camp. It was annoying because there is men in camp that could help them take care of the animal, but it was grateful because their kids were there.

As they ran, they would cut or break branches of trees, kicking up much dirt as possible, hoping that it would be enough to stop the animal. Not bothering to stop and check they ran until the saw a clearing. They dreaded what could be in the clearing, but knew that they could not turn. Turning would slow them down allowing the animal to catch them.

They got through the clearing, and dread filled them. The clearing was a dead end, with a cliff at the end. Then ran towards the cliff hoping that it was low enough that for them to survive the jump, turns out it wasn't.

They turned around to see the animal slowly approaching them. It knew that they were trapped. King Jameson moved in front of Queen Shraey putting her firmly behind him, and held his knife. As it was approaching, King Jameson saw a stones at his feet. He quickly picked the bigger ones up, and threw them at the animal. The animal reared up in surprise, not expecting anything to be thrown at it. It hit him hard but it was merely an annoyance to the big beast.

The beast growled, and pounced towards them. They were barely able back up far enough but they were back up right against the cliff. A step more and they would fall off and die. In a last desperate attempt King Jameson threw his knife. It spun perfectly, moving fluidly through the air. It embedded itself within the beast eye. It roared in pain, and for a second King Jameson thought it worked. Till the beast turned back to him with his good eye, glaring.

With nothing else to defend themselves, and nowhere to run, they watched as the beast pounced one last time at the pair. They closed their eyes waiting for the pain to come, only for it not to. Confused they slowly opened their eyes, to see a wall of ice. The wall was at an angle, going away from them. On the other side, there was spikes coming out, instead of a smooth surface, like their side. They could see red on the other side, and a shape vaguely like the animal. They noticed the sound of wings flapping, and turned around.

* * *

A/N: 1. Okay, can somebody send me an accurate map of the world of Ice and Fire. Like maps seems to be changes, so does the distances. Like can somebody send me an accurate George R. R. approved map. I mean I have one for Westeros, but nobody seems to be quite sure how far north Braavos is or Yi-Ti's location. Slaver's bay seem to be changing location and shape. The distance between Essos and Westeros seems to change as well.

2\. People have been criticising my structure, and I don't want to get a beta, so I was wondering how I could improve it. Like what part should come first? How could my story be organized better, etc.

3\. I am writing this with the sole fact that, house Stark ruled the North for 8000 years with no progression. Like what the fuck. To my knowledge house Stark made no use of the mountains and the rills of the North. Like those hills and mountains are as big as westerlands! Yet not one precious gems, gold, or silver. And Moat Catlin. The greatest strategic point in Westeros, and they let it go to ruins. Like what!? Why?! Then there is the Ironborn. They have been raiding the coasts of the North for eight millenniums. I mean I understand if they might not invade the islands, but not building a navy at all to counteract them? The three sisters as well! They perform the rape of the three sisters, and the North conquers it! But nope, after fighting for that long, they let it go back to the Arryns! Ugh! Sorry I had to let that out.


	10. Chapter 10

In front of them was a magical beast. A dragon, but it was completely blue, with spikes of ice, coming out of his back. It had its mouth open and it was wisps of air was coming out, like steam but they knew that it was the opposite. That the cold icy breath of the dragon was causing it. And the air was already freezing cold, so for that to be happening was a testament to how cold its breath was.

King Jameson once again moved Queen Shraey behind him and slowly backed up, until they found that they could not back up more, as they hit the wall of ice. The dragon landed on to of the cliff, and looked at the pair curiously.

Queen Shraey overcome with curiosity reached out to touch it. The dragon flinched back quickly, but upon realizing that she merely wanted to touch her, moved its long neck and head back to her hand allowing her to touch it.

"Its surprisingly warm."

King Jameson could only stare in awe. His mouth was open and seeing this Queen Shraey smiled and said "You should close your mouth before a wolf goes down your throat."

With a loud clop King Jameson closed his mouth. He also reached out to feel it. "Is this the mythical ice dragons?"

"I assume so. It has an icy breath, and looks like a dragon."

"I guess I was wrong."

The dragon then roared, but not at them. Soon more flapping wings could be heard as one hundred of more dragons came out. There were some the size of ravens, and more than half of them were even bigger then the biggest of the Valyrian dragons.

Queen Shraey said "So you guys were watching us?"

And to their immense surprise, the first dragon that they met nodded. Or what they assumed was a nod.

Pushing her luck she said, "Do you think you can take us back to our camp?"

Nodding once more the Dragon lowered its neck, it what Queen Shraey assumed was an invitation to get on. So she carefully put her legs around the dragon.

Another dragon slightly bigger than the first one came down and lowered its head in front of King Jameson. King Jameson careful got on and was surprised when it lifted him before he was quite settled, shocking him, as he quickly grabbed the ice spike in front of him.

Queen Shraey laughed at the sight, and soon they took off. They flew over the forest, and made great time. It was very beautiful. The ocean being visible from all sides. The sun slowly setting, turning the sky redder. She could also see a slight curve far far away, but he had no idea what that could mean. She always wanted to fly a top a dragon, like the great Dragonlords of the past. She wanted to feel the air rush past her, as she shot through the sky. The clouds so close that one could almost touch it.

The sky itself was a clear blue, with a slight reddish hint that grew slowly stronger. They reached the camp in a half hour, when it would have taken them a hour or two to walk back.

As they landed near the camps, the entire crew ran out with makeshift weapons to meet them. Sensing the dragons get antsy, she jumped down from the dragon and quickly calmed the men.

"Whooa. Stop. They saved us! They save us from this beast."

And with that, a dragon threw down the dead body of the massive beast. And before the men could ask questions the two youngest of the Stark family ran forward towards the dragons and hugged two of the really small ones. Jaehaerys grabbed a sea blue dragon with royal purple eyes, while Mira grabbed a sky blue dragon with storm grey eyes.

They both yelled "KITTY!"

The two small dragons looked very uncomfortable and was trying to get out. The older and bigger dragons looked at the two with an amused smile.

King Jameson then walked up to the kids and said, "Okay, that's enough kids, you don't want to choke your kittens do you?"

They quickly let go of the dragons and said "No!"

"Then be gentle with them, okay?"

"Okay dad." said the kids, they then ran to catch the two small dragons.

His oldest child and heir walked up and said "Could I have one too?".

Unable to resist the puppy dog eyes of his son, or in this cases wolf eyes, said "That isn't up to me. Ask the dragon that you want to befriend."

With a smile Brandon ran forward to a clear blue dragon with eyes the color of ice. It was the size of a eagle. He asked "Will you be my friend?"

The dragon seemed to look over Brandon, and seeming pleased flew towards and landed on his shoulder. It then turned to look at the direwolf cub, named Storm for its grey and dark grey fur. Only he had a direwolf out of the children, as they were only allowed one at the age of seven. They had a staring match for a few seconds before seeming to approve of the other.

Raero then walked up to the dragons, and picked out a sea green one. Even before he could ask the question, the dragon flew up towards him, and landed in his hair. It curled up into a ball, and lay there.

Little Sansa walked up and stared at her dad not even asking the question. Sighing he said "Fine you can have one as well."

With a bright smile, she ran up to dark grey dragon, with emerald eyes, and hugged it. She said "I am going to call you Emerald!"

The dragon shook its head, and pointed at her father and her three brothers. "So you're a boy!"

The dragon nodded his head up and down.

Sansa was thinking for a moment before saying "Nope! I am still going to call you Emerald."

The dragon looked shocked at that response, and tried to shake his head. But Sansa ignored it and walked off with the newly name Emerald.

As he watched his kids, he suddenly felt really weak. He watched as his wife seemed to be the same. He then realized the problem. He was freezing. He hunted in the rain, and to fight a beast in the rain, and rode a dragon in the sky. He didn't feel the cold as he had high adrenaline, but it was running out, and he felt the cold ebb in his bones. He turned to the men and said "Please take myself and my wife to the fire.". With that King Jameson fell down on his face, knocked out from exhaustion.

* * *

King Jameson shot awake, and saw he was wrapped in blankets near a fire. Underneath a tarp. He tried to rise only to feel really tired.

He croaked "Water.".

Seeing as nobody came in he half yelled half croaked "Water!"

Soon a man came out of their tents, saw the King awake and rushed to his side. When he realized he wanted water, ran to the water container and with a cup got a class of water. He then headed over to King Jameson and handed him the glass. He took a long drink before asking "How long was I out?"

"Only two days your grace."

"Good. Did anything important happen?"

"Apart from the dragons?"

"Apart from them."

"Well the storm seems to be going away. I doubt it would last much longer. Your kids seemed to have named there dragons. Oh and as you can see your wife hasn't awaken yet."

"Thank you. Seeing as how I woke up, she will soon as well. Are we ready to sail as soon as the weather clears?"

"Yes. We can leave when the storm clears and your wife wakes up."

"Good. I think I am going to go back to sleep now." said King Jameson as he fell down back in his bed roll sound asleep.

* * *

King Jameson woke up with the sound of his wife waking up. He shot up to look at his wife, who turn to him and croaked "How long was I out?"

"Well I was out for two days and I went back to sleep, so I have no idea." said King Jameson as he got up, to go to the barrel of water. He too a cup, took a long scoop, and brought back the cool water to his wife. "Drink. It will help with your throat."

She said "Thanks" and drank the water. After both of them were satisfied, they got out of the bed, and went to find the people. She had to lead on King Jameson as she still felt weak from not eating for more than 2 days.

When one of the crew members saw that they were awake, he yelled at the captain, "The dead awakes!"

And the captain came out of his tent, soon followed by their kids. The two daughters, jumped in their father's arm, while the three sons flocked to their mother. Their dragons flew closely behind them.

With the two girls still in his arm, King Jameson asked the captain "When are we leave?"

"Tomorrow your grace. The storm has ended last night, and we stocked up on our food, and water."

"So we prepare everything today, and leave at first light tomorrow. I am worried though, how shall we transport the Dragons?"

"I was pondering that as well." said King Jameson. He then turned to the dragons that came out, and asked "Can you guys fly all the way to Westeros?"

The dragon shook his head. He then pointed to the oldest ones, and nodded, but then pointed at itself and the younger ones and shook his head no. Understanding, he asked "So the younger ones can't make it. I see. If I could get you to my home, do you want to come?"

The dragon once again nodded, and so did all the once present. King Jameson said, "Captain Swash just take us back to Eastwatch. From there resupply, and come down to Widow's Watch. I shall make my way down to Winterfell. From there I shall command my part of my Eastern navy to go out to the come back here with more boats to carry the young dragons across, back to my lands. I need you to lead them back there. I shall go with them. Oh and after you have done that, I will get you that Ironwood upgrade."

* * *

A/N: Okay a for all of the people that sent me a map thanks. Special thanks to Captain Fuckew McHugerage (What a great name), ThatTexasKid and Silverchoose. And to all the flamers, a few things I would like to point out. First is that you don't need to read my story. Second, I chose the same name because of the fact that all great houses seemed to have a set name that they use. There has been like a billion Brandons in house Stark. Tyrion, Tywin, Tygett, etc. Do they not seem similar in any shape or form. Hell the Durrandons had like twelve Durrans in a row. And there was review saying I should have made them make better decisions throughout thousands of years. I am confused because that is exactly what I am doing. I think my story currently has spanned from Brandon the Builder to the Doom of Valyria. So that is like 7000-8000 years on its own. Anyways this is the only time I will explain myself to the flamers, in case there are more people who think the same.


	11. Chapter 11

King Brandon Stark sat upon his wolf throne and much has changed. King Jameson Stark brought back the dragons from the island which he named the Shivering Isles. All 75 dragons were brought back, and under the guidance of Jaehaerys, and Shraey, they had built five dragon pits. It was built near godswood. First they dug a large ditch, and built a less steep entrance then having to fall down to the pit. They then built a partial dome cage around the pits. Imagine a cage in the shape of a dome, but with the top cut off. It allowed the dragons to be able to still fly out whenever they wanted to but stopped people, giants or the Children of the Forest to fall into the pit to injure themselves. All three pits were connected through tons of tunnels, and man made caves. Those man made caves where the shyer dragons slept.

A weird fact was that the dragons refused to part or obey anybody but the Starks. When Magnas Sansa went to marry Magnar Jeor Mormont, her dragon Emerald followed her. It seemed to tolerate the Mormonts. But when their son went to visit the dragon they were met with the same indifference that it showed everybody but the Starks.

And Beor Mormont inherited nothing of the Stark looks expect the long face. Seeing this the Grandscholar who kept the record of all houses families from the North and the Isle. All houses from the North and the Isle kept a book of their family history. From it, one could see house Stark is the oldest followed by Dustins, and the other houses. But the North received information from all of them and kept a book of all people born in the house of the North. As well as copy of each book from each house.

Soon understanding that dragons only accepted a Stark as their companion, his own son Cregan, was given a dragon companion the same time as his Direwolf. So a new tradition was added to the Stark family. With these dragons house Belaerys was not forgotten. House Stark wore the armor proudly, as well as wielded Valyrian Wintersteel blades proudly.

House Stark was the only house in all of Westeros to own more than a three Valyrian Steel blade. In fact, the fact that house Stark was able to improve the blades was the envy of all houses and a touchy subject with house Targaryen, and house Veltigar.

Another fact that annoyed the Valyrian houses, was the fact that, house Stark had the greatest collection of books in the world. Even on Valyria itself. More then house Targaryen and house Veltigar combined.

* * *

The power vacuum left by the absence of Valyria, was mostly filled by the Veltigars. Stopping what could have been an entire era of blood. The Dothraki horde still rolled over many Free Cities destroying them, creating the Dothraki sea. House Veltigar needed time to gain back some of their strength. Unlike house Targaryen who moved all of their dragons, wealth, and weapons to dragonstone, house Veltigar merely moved a tenth of their full strength. Their dragons either were young or old. They no longer had numerous amounts of gold, nor their old weapons. They used to have a hundred Valyrian Steel blades, with 20 armor sets but now had no armor sets, and three blades. Only 3 chest of gold, and 10 dragons. So they had to wait, hoping that by the time the Dothraki reached Volantis, that they would be powerful enough to stop or destroy them.

* * *

When the Dothraki did come, the younger dragons were fully matured or near fully matured. They bred new dragons, increasing their numbers to thirty, although twenty of them were newly hatchet, or really old. They had become the King and Queen of Volantis. Their measly 3 chest were now an entire vault. When the Dothraki came, they burned their horses, and their precious bloodriders. The surviving rides rode away back to their Great Khal.

They also took Lys through their new dragons, but the people learned. One could not win an open battle with dragons without taking thousands of losses. Astapor modified their training of the Unsullied. While most of them individually they were the same skill level as a hedge knight, but together they were a legion. With an unbreakable will, and teamwork. They formed small groups that they made formations with. These same groups formed a larger group. They were trained to mirror the Old Ghis soldiers. They could split up apart to not group up crucial to fighting any army. They could stand their ground through anything, fearless. Their weakness was their inability to take initiative. The Unsullied would never make a move unless commanded, unable to take advantage of certain weaknesses that might appear.

The large fields allowed this to be a viable move, allowing great mobility. Cover while helpful also prevented mobility and no cover could stop the dragon fire, which is why guerrilla warfare is the only way to beat them. Learning this, all of the Free Cities copied. Only cities which couldn't do such, was on an island or was stuck with in the mountains, got quickly destroyed. Tyrosh fell, followed by Elyria, Ghozai, and Velos. But the other Free Cities cut off supply lines, burned camps down at night, never engaging them in a all out battle.

New Ghis was worried. They were the only remains of the Ghiscari Empire. Although New Ghis had the Iron Legion, the army which followed the Old Ghis's Lockstep Legions, they were stuck on a island. They new they would not have ample space to properly invade and escape the dragons. So they have made plans to move a colony city outside of the city, expanding their borders, as well as making an escape route.

* * *

It has been almost a century since the fall of Valyria. House Targaryens unlike house Veltigar had nearly a century to breed their dragons. Their 10 became 40. It was very lucky that Dragons feel the effect of incest to a much smaller degree, similar to the Targaryens. A dragon could not breed with their own parents or siblings but could be breed with their cousins. In a desperate case, it can be done with their siblings but no more than once. Their kids could not breed with their siblings or the dragon would be born sickly and weak.

House Targaryens were planning their invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. Aery's stood in the battle room. Where they had the view out to the sea, and the most detailed map of Westeros, in the world. Their numbers were puny compared to any of the great houses. The dragons barely had three heads on the board, while the Direwolves had many covering the lands of the North. The Lion covering the west, the Falcon in the mountains, Trident of the rivers the symbol of house Darklyn, who took it after the destruction of house Teague, the Hand of the Reach, the Suns of Dorne, and the Stags of the Stormlands.

He watched as his son Aegon plan the destruction of house Darklyn. A rich house, as they had not needed to deal with the Ironborn. Unlike house Mallister, who could have been even greater than house Darklyn. They were able to push the Stormlords out of their lands, and crowned themselves. They are called the King of the Rivers, and was building the greatest castle in history, although it just matched Moat Catlin, and took ten years longer to build and more gold. Winterfell was still the oldest, and greatest castles in the world.

Aegon said "These people don't know about dragon warfare as the Ghiscari or the Free Cities does. If we burn down the supposed greatest castle ever constructed we will set an example. It will strike fear upon them. They will know that they can not hole up in their castles. And the only other method they know how is with a group of men in the center. A group of men as the vanguard, and a group of men as the flank. A dragon can destroy that formation easily."

"I agree with my brother" said Orys. "By doing so they will be scared to shit. I believe house Lannister, house Gardener, house Durrandon and house Arryn will ally together to attack us, like they did to the North. Send me a small portion of the army, and I will stop house Durrandon. I hear the current king is arrogant. Because of that, he will most likely believe that his superior numbers will be enough to win the battle. Allowing their men to meet us in battle and the dragon to burn them."

As he talked he moved the small dragon head towards the stag. He then pushed the stag with the crown on, tipping it over.

Rhaenys said "Yes father, while Orys is preparing his army, I can fly to Rosby, and all the castles near blackwater bay, and make them swear allegiance to us. Then I will join him before his attack. While this is happening Visenya can go to the Vale with the navy and attack from there."

Visenya snarled at her and said "Don't presume to think that you can order me around!"

"Please you are just jealous that Aegon like me more!"

"Just because I don't sleep with every!"

Aerys yelled "Silence! House Targaryen has been planning this for a century, and I will not have that plan ruined by your scrabbling!"

They said at the same time "Sorry father."

Aerys continued, "We have discussed this already. By destroying the Durrandons, and burning the Arryn fleet, they will not be able to join forces with the Lannister and the Gardeners. All three dragons meet on a previously thought out date, then attack the Lannister and the Gardeners together burning them alive. Our problem still remains. What the fuck are we going to do about the damned Starks and the Martells.". As he said this, he was moving pieces on the board, knocking the hand and the lion down.

Aegon said "Why can't we deal with them the same way? Won't the Starks and the Martells surrender after they hear about the destruction of the Lannister and Gardener armies?"

"No you fool. If you paid any attention to your classes you would know that the Starks rivals the Valyrians of the old and Ghiscari of old. We have not nearly enough forces to take them, from both the sea or the land."

"But even if they fight, won't they will hide in Moat Catlin?"

"Not if they are smart. And trust me they are. Their line has made the currency, calendar, maps and mathematics that we use. They are trained in sword fighting from the age of 5, where they receive their own battle training from their father. From the age 14 they lead a group of men dealing with bandits getting battle experience. Their spy network is legendary and still no one has found a single spy. They will hear of how staying inside their castle would be suicide. Any army will have a hard time marching through the Neck. The Croggmen, and the Reeds will attack our supplies, and kill guards. We can not feed the dragons with the game found in the neck, especially if our hunting party gets attacked every turn. The force will be too weak."

Orys then said "Then burn down the Neck."

"So you want your brother to rule the ashes, do you Orys?"

"No father."

"Besides they have the Tonitruavem. We can't risk flying the dragons near the North without heavily risking, the loss many dragons."

Aegon said "But father, I thought the Dragons were unmatchable in the air?"

"That is completely inaccurate. Why being bigger, stronger, and can breath fire, the Tonitruavem is far faster and far more maneuverable. Besides their Frozen Rangers could shoot you down even before you can burn them. Their archery skill is legendary, unmatched anywhere else in the world. Their bows are one of the best, only beaten by the Goldenheart bows."

"But the Dornish should be easy as well father right?" asked Rhaenys.

"No because their fighting style is a very different. They are the nightmare of the Dragonriders. They hide only attacking in surprise fleeing as soon as the shock is over. Dragons never have time to burn them, and their vast desert is a nightmare to keep men hydrated, and fed. Even worse for dragons. They are the perfect counters to our fighting style."

Orys stepped up and said "Father, I doubt we will be able to come up with a solution in a day. Give us time. Our plan to conquer all but two of the Kingdoms is sound father. Once we have these lands. We recuperate, and make new plans to attack the North and the Dorne."

"Very well. Orys for you plan to work you need to train. Aegon you will join him. Visenya you need to find the boats you will take. Get to know their captains. You are to command them, and for them to follow you, a woman, you need to earn it. Beat them, or out play them. It doesn't matter as long as you earn their respect. Rhaenys, you can go fly on you dragon."

The siblings nodded at their father and left the battle room.


	12. Chapter 12

Aegon was standing in front of the open window of the battle room in Dragonstone. His father died a year ago. With his death, and his ascension as the head of the Targaryen family, he moved forward the invasion of Westeros. The Targaryens have been planning this for a century, and although they had no plan for Dorne, or the North, his was confident in his dragons.

Aegon looked up from the map and spoke to his bannermen, "The day has finally come. The day of reckoning. Old Valyria shall start anew from the it's ashes. For we are the blood of the Valyria! These great houses, will not know what will hit them. We must move quickly, in dismantling these lords. Our dragonfire will forever destroy the unyielding lords, burn them to their bones. FOR WE ARE THE CHILD OF VALYRIA! Move out! I want to make our landing in two moons."

* * *

Visenya was very angry. She was forced to marry his brother out of duty, and she has not broken her vows. Yet it has been four months since she got married to Aegon, yet he has not touched her. Her bitch of a sister, slept with countless other men, yet Aegon loved her more. She was a better fighter, a better strategist, and she looks just as good as her sister did, yet he loved her cheating, useless sister better than her.

She walked over to her beautiful dragon. Vhagar was a emerald green dragon. He hatchet at the same time as she was born, so when she reached two name days old, her father gifted him to her.

She was preparing for the attack on the Vale navy. If it goes quick enough, she could even take the Eyrie, and force the Arryn's and the Vale to submit to the rule of the Targaryens. Personally, she cared not for the conquering the Seven Kingdoms, even though she would become Queen of the largest kingdom in the world, she had a feeling, that although her children having better claim to the throne for being the first wife of Aegon, he would forgo such ancient Valyrian traditions and give it to her sister's child.

But no matter, how much she was angry at her siblings she will not betray her siblings. So instead whenever she was angry at them, she went flying.

* * *

Crown Prince Cregan was training diligently in the art of war. He has attended the meetings since he turned 13. He was now 18, and he was aware of the Targaryen fleet and army assembling. Their spy network was unparalleled. Their spymaster, knew even all little birds, spiders, or whatever else the master of whispers in the south called them. They were constantly feeding them fall information, it was so funny that it worked.

He trained daily, knowing that when the Targaryens came, he was expected to lead. The entire morning was spent in working on his combat abilities. He was a true prodigy, and through his extreme training method he was near unbeatable. He woke up at the crack of dawn, and trained till lunch.

He trained with a group of people he personally picked out. They were very loyal to him, and called themselves the Winter Guard. They wore part plate mail, and part leather armor. There was … members, all from different backgrounds, and each wielded a different weapon. They were of similar age to Prince Cregan the youngest being only 3 namedays younger, and the oldest being 2 namedays older.

The first was Jameson. He was a commoner, so had no last name. He was found by Prince Cregan, beating back bandits to protect his younger sister, and her friends, with a wooden stick. He held himself quite well against them, seeing as though he was able to beat three out of the five, when they had steel weapons. Of course Prince Cregan stepped in just as he started to lose, quickly disarming them and capturing them.

They were given the choice to go to the wall and swear themselves to one of the five houses, or face Ice. They all chose the wall, so Prince Cregan took the leader's three left handed finger and split up the group, each going to a different fort.

Prince Cregan immediately saw the talent which Jameson was born with, and offered him a chance to serve him. Jameson agree on the condition that his younger sister, and friends got a place in winterfell, whether it be handmaidens or cooks. Prince Cregan immediately agreed, and Jameson joined him. He specialized in wielding a bastard blade, training daily with Prince Cregan. With Jameson their skill grew rapidly, till only one of them could beat the other.

Then joined Lancer. He said he took on the name at such a young age he had forgotten his true name. He wielded his spear unparalleled. Not even Prince Cregan could beat him. He was half Northern, and half Dornish. He was taken as a pit fighter, and quickly made a name for himself. Once he got so skilled nobody could beat him, he escaped. He came North, and challenged Prince Cregan in a spear fighting competition for a job.

He trashed Prince Cregan, and seeing a weak spot, offered him to join him and Jameson in training. They both improved vastly, Lancer even being unbeaten.

Then joined Archer, she was from the Summer Isles, and became known as a legendary archer. She was gifted a Goldenheart bow, after saving one of the princes, from an assassin. But his wife got jealous, and spread lies and rumors about her, till the same prince banished her. She left behind the bow, and made her way to the North, where she was found after defeating a bunch of rapist, using her bow. Prince Cregan took her underneath his care, learning from her becoming a skilled bowman. Only Prince Cregan knew her true name, everybody else called her Archer.

Then came Torhen Salt, bastard of a Magnar of the Iron Island. He was a berserker, wielding a two handed battle axe, raiding the coast of southern lands. He was so well known that Prince Cregan personally asked for him, and asked him to train with axes, as well as defending for battle crazed maniac like him.

Then came Shadowsong. She was from Yi Ti. She told people to call her that, as nobody would be able to pronounce her real name, and her name roughly translated to Shadow Song. Only Prince Cregan knew that she was here, after her and her team failing to protect his emperor. She was the only survivor. She got banished by the usurper, after failing to kill her many times.

She was a very skilled swordsmen, but prefered her twin daggers which she was a demon with. When fighting many men,s he would often throw one of the daggers, fight with one and retrieve the dagger and repeat the process. She was a masterful assassin, rivaling the faceless men, not because of any fancy moves like changing faces, but her amazing knack at blending in, or disappearing within shadows. She is impossible to find should she try, and because of her advance knowledge in camouflage she is able to spot less experienced men.

Then came Ice Lion. He was an escaped Unsullied trainee. He excelled in the brutal training course, but his unorthodox fighting method lead him to be beaten many times. One night he escaped, and got on the quickest boat he could find, which was a boat heading to the North. His boat got attacked by slavers but with his unorthodox fighting style he was able to singlehandedly bring down all of the crew members.

When the reached the north, the boat was confiscated, the leader and his three second in command was executed, while the rest of them were sent to the wall. He beat them by only using a round shield that was on the boat. He would parry, and block with the shield then slam their throats, stomach or head, quickly knocking them out.

Seeing this Prince Cregan took him to Winterfell to train with him and his friends. Prince Cregan told him to pick a new name, and he took the name Shield, for his unorthodox fighting style.

Finally there was Sun Wong, also from Yi TI, he was a martial artist. Fighting without a weapon, or a staff. The art was meant to put down your enemies without killing them, hence the staff. Many soldiers underestimated him at first, but he destroyed such thoughts when he took on an entire squad of men, with his bare hands. He trained prince Cregan so if he was ever without a weapon, he would never be helpless.

He trained both individually with each member of the Winter Guard, as well as a squad, sometimes he even tries to take on more then one of them at a time, with varying success. In the afternoon he spends his time in books. Books on finance, war strategy, and other items. Northern Cyvasse. They heard of the Cyvasse, and modified it to make it more complicated.

They had different boards, to simulate different battles. From a small scale skirmish, major battles, to overseeing the entire war. He was very talented at the game, often beating his father, mother and siblings.

The newest house formed in the North was house Swash. His father gifted the Shivering Island to Captain Swash. While not having much land for farming, they had plenty of woods and games. There were rich fishing grounds, and all of the ships from Braavos, most from the other free cities, stopped at the Islands bringing much needed trade, and income for the house. Soon house Swash became a strong house for the North. They married the Magnas Dustin of Barrowton, raising their status, and becoming more accepted of the North.

All of the Northern Magnars knew there would be war soon. They were training men, and preparing the soldiers. They made new alliances mostly between the North, but a few marriages were made to between the North and Dorne. And they were soon ready, for the enemies of the North beware, Winter is coming for them.

The Winter Guard kneeled in front of Prince Cregan and said together, "Crowned Prince Cregan, we offer our service to you. To guard you, to guide you, and to help you."

"I offer you my sword, mind and body." said Jameson.

"I, my lance, mind and body." said Lancer.

"I, my bow, mind and body." said Archer.

"I, my axe, mind and body." said Torhen.

"I, my daggers, mind and body." said Shadowsong.

"I, my shield, mind and body." said Shield

"And I, my mind and body." said Sun Wong.

Then together they said "We shall hold no lands. We shall fight for you honor, for your safety, and you success. Till the end of our days, or till we can no longer be of use."

Prince Cregan said "I accept you oaths."

He walked over to Jameson and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Saber. You shall wield this blade, till you pass it on to the new Servant Saber.". He pulled out a beautiful blade. It was a bastard blade, with the grip half of the hilt, made out of Weirwood, and the rest out of Winteriron. The pommel was a wolf's head also made of Winteriron. The guard was made of Valyrian Wintersteel, in the shape of two dragons. The blade itself was a leaf shaped blade, until the part which connects to the guard, where it went diagonally inwards. Such design was only doable because of the strong properties of Valyrian Wintersteel.

He moved on to the Lancer and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Lancer. You shall wield this spear, till you pass it on to the new Servant Lancer." The spear was made fully out of Valyrian Wintersteel. The actual blade was colored blood red. It was a long diamond shaped blade, with the blade itself coming out of the mouth of a wolf. The spear had designs of four dragons crisscrossing over each other meeting at the end to have a spike sticking out of the end.

He moved to Archer and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Archer. You shall wield this bow, till you pass it on to the new Servant Archer. I am truly sorry, I was not able to obtain a bow of the best quality. I shall continuously work to get you the best bow in the world." The bow was a beautiful Weirwood bow. It had carvings of wolves and dragons, which were highlighted in the blood red of the Weirwood tree. But the Weirwood bows are not as good as a Goldenheart bow.

He then moved to Torhen and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Berserker. You shall wield this axe, till you pass it on to the new Servant Berserker." The axe was a massive two sided battle axe, made of Valyrian Wintersteel with an Ironwood handle. There was overly designs of dragons and direwolves all over the axe itself. And there was a massive spike at the end. The entire handle, was covered loosely in leather, for better grip anywhere on the handle.

He moved to Shadowsong and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Assassin. You shall wield these daggers, till you pass it on to the new Servant Assassin." The two daggers were the the opposite twins of each other. It was pretty big for a dagger around slightly bigger than a saxe knife. It was curved. There was no guard, instead the blade went way over the hand, so the blade became the guard. There was a yin and yang a symbol in Yi Ti, but one half was a white wolf, the other a red dragon. One blade was white the other red Valyrian Wintersteel. The handle and pommel was just simple black leather, and bronze.

He moved to Shield and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Guardian. You shall wield this shield, till you pass it on to the new Servant Guardian.". The shield was pure Valyrian Wintersteel. There was a dragon in red swirling around with the shield, and a white direwolf also swirling in the other direction. It had runes of the first men engraved all over the shield.

And finally he stepped in front of Sun Wong and said "You will now forever be known as Servant Beater. You shall wield this staff, till you pass it on to the new Servant Beater.". The staff was very simple. It was as long as a him, and made of red Valyrian Steel. It also had a design of a dragon and wolf, going in opposite directions.


End file.
